Why's Life So Unfair
by Bella Lilac
Summary: Summer has just started, Schools out, Ponyboy is now into all kinds of trouble, but trouble is just starting and he can't stop it from coming. Includes Swearing, Spanking, Drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of these characters, they all belong to S.E. Hinton. **

Summer was finally here, which meant school was out, and that meant Darry constantly on my back to keep outta trouble. I'm lying on my bed having the luxury of not having to get up early, I rolled over onto my side to see what the time is 10:16, I'd better get up. I hunt around in the pile of clothes that have be thrown on my floor for some jeans and a top sliding them on, then made a mental note to self to do laundry before Darry gets home. I wandered into the kitchen to see what leftovers were left from breakfast, on a plate in the middle of the table sat a couple of eggs and a slice of bacon, next to the plate sat a note,

Clean up house BEFORE leaving

Back at 6:00

Darry

I frowned at the note scrunching it up and tossing it in the trash, I looked at the eggs and bacon sitting on the plate poking them a few times with my finger, they had gone stone cold. I picked up the plate tipping the food into the trash like I had done so with the note, then placed the plate in the sink to wash later on. I looked around the house there was a deck of cards left scattered on the coffee table, Darrys paper left and forgotten on the floor next to the armchair, Two-Bits empty beer bottles, dishes lay untouched in the sink, and of course that dreaded washing heap that still awaits on mine and Sodas bedroom floor.

I picked up the scattered cards putting them into an at least neat pile, then scooped up Two-Bits beer bottles to put in the trash, as I picked up the bottles I noticed one still has a bit over half left in it, I put the empty bottles in the trash and kept the half full one, I swirled the liquid around in the glass bottle, I'd tried drinking once before with Curly after mum and dad died, Darry grounded me and told me if I ever do it again he'd have my hide. I don't think he was serious though, but I didn't think he'd hit me that one other time when I came home late either. Like Darry always says I don't use my head. I lift the bottle to my lips and take a mouthful choking on the bitter strong taste making my eyes water, after my coughing episode subsides I place the bottle on the kitchen table, then head to our bedroom to start a load of washing, I grab the pile that's next to the bed then get down on my hands and knees to hunt out all the other washing that's just been tossed under our bed.

Once all the clothes have been located I sort them into piles, clean, sort of clean, dirty. I place all the sort of clean and dirty washing in the machine then head to Darrys room, Darry always likes to keep his room clean, his clothes are always put neatly away in the draws and his dirty things in the hamper. I grab the clothes out of the hamper and walk back to the laundry room and place his clothes into the machine with ours then switch it on.

I head back into the kitchen to grab the beer i left on the table and then head for the front door figuring the rest of the house can wait, then walked out letting the screen door slam behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I start down the street toward the DX, the suns rays beaming directly at me, I'm about half way to the DX sweat is glissing on my forehead. I sit down on the curb and finish off whats left of the beer, I run my finger in circles around the bottom of the bottle and pick at the label. Groan... the sun was goin to cook me if I sat here any longer. I sat my empy bottle beside me and pulled out my pack of smokes, I found my lighter and lit one up taking in a deep breath, then stood up to continue the walk to the DX, as I was walking and smokin' my cigarette I stared at the bright yellow sun, 'Darry would surely whack me upside the head if he saw me,' I thought to myself, I wondered if the sun could really melt someone, like a ice cream, yer like a ice cream on a stick just dripping until there's just a puddle, then the rain would come and wash them down the drain and no one would ever know. The same time I was thinking this I was nearing the DX, I stepped off the curb to cross the street, then I heard a screeching of tyres and someone blasting there horn, this woke me right out of my thinking.

I noticed Soda making his way toward me in a medium to fast jog, I guess he heard the horn to.

"Ponyboy Michael, you know better then to just walk out infront of traffic." he scolded.

"Sorry Soda, I didn't see it there." Who knew that car was going to come out of nowhere the same time I crossed.

"Well next time look properly before you cross, understand?"

I nodded. We walked over towards the garage where Steve was working on a car, he was underneath the hood messing with some parts.

"How's that alternator comin' along Steve?"

"Yeah almost done, just need to attach a couple more electrical wires, and she'll be as good as new."

"Hey Kid, how's it..." he didn't finish his sentience, he suddenly had a different expression on his face and stiffed the air, then sniffed closer to me. "Have you been drinking kid?" he asked.

Shit, now I'm in for it, I forgot about how the beer smell lingers on your breath afterwards. Like I said I've only tried it once, mind you I'm only 14 so not even the legal age to be drinking yet. Yep, I'm in a lot of trouble.

"Umm" was all I could get out.

"Pony?" Soda was looking at me now with an all to not happy expression, I'm surprised he hadn't noticed before now with how quickly Steve had picked it up.

I stared down towards my old worn in sneakers, I suppose that was a good enough answer for Soda cause he grabbed me by my arm in a tight grip, that I'm sure was going to leave a bruise later on and told Steve to watch the pumps. He marched me into the back office not letting go of my arm and pulled out a chair from the table and told me to sit, he crouched down infront of me so he was at my eye level.

"What the hell were you thinking Ponyboy, drinking, and where did you get it, who would be stupid enough to give you beer, no wait don't tell me, it was Two-Bits wasn't it?" He looked to me for an answer, I couldn't look at him, Soda hardly ever raises his voice, especially with me, his almost never angry with me.

"Don't blame Two-Bit he did nothing wrong" I said while studying the hole in the toe of my sneaker. Soda placed his fingers under my chin firm but gentle, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Two-Bit will get his fair share later on, but right now I'm focusing on you. You know better then this Pony, what with the state breathing down our necks and all. You know Darry and I both gave you strict rules not to touch that stuff, I'm very disappointed in you. You can to stay here until my shifts over, understood?"

"No Soda." I'm getting angry with how his going about this, it wasn't even a full bottle of beer, I'm not spending the rest of my day waiting around until his finished his shift that's hours away.

"Ponyboy your in no position to argue, stay here." He started to stand up and so did I, there was no way I was waiting around here.

"I'm not staying and there's nothing you can do about it." I could tell he was getting frusterated with me now, I know I was probably acting like a little kid, but I didn't care, the heat was making me temperamental.

"Ponyboy that's enough, you either sit down now or I'll make you." He said using his authority voice. I wasn't sure how much further I could push him but I was willing to try my luck.

I looked him in the eye and said "No."

He grabbed me by my arm and without any hesitation gave me a swift hard smack to my backside, I cried out, then he raised his hand again landing another hard swat making me whimper.

Soda grabbed my chin in his hand and lifted it so I was looking at him, he spoke firmly "Now sit down."

I was shocked, how could he do this to me.

...

Bella Lilac


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down immediately wiping at my tears.

He turned to leave.

"Soda" I said quietly through sobs.

He turned back to look at me "Yeah Pony."

"Can we not tell Darry about this please Soda." I said between sobs.

Soda walked back to where I was seated, "Pony you know Darry he'll find out even if we don't tell him, but you do know what you did was wrong, right?"

I looked at him and nodded yes.

"Good, I'll tell him that I've already punished you, he'll probably still holler some cause he'll be angry, but next time you decide to start talking back to me like that I won't hesitate in tanning your backside again, is that understood?"

"Yes Soda."

He pulled me up from my seat wrapping his arms around me "Ok, I've gotta get back to work, but I'll come and get you when it's time for lunch." I nodded into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head then left.

I sat back down it was only half an hour till lunch, I found some paper in the office desk and a grey led pencil and occupied myself with drawing a picture of a bridge with a little stream running through it, with mountains on both sides.

Soda finally came back in to tell me it was time for lunch, I left my drawing on the desk to come back to later and followed Soda out of the office.

He walked over to the garage to find Steve, I kept walking past the pumps to where the large stack of tyres were and climbed up on them pulling out my cigarettes and lighting one, minutes later Soda and Steve came over carrying some sandwiches in wrappers and Pepsi they'd obviously swipped from the DX fridge.

"Here Pony." Soda handed me a sandwich and a Pepsi.

"Thanks." I said as I took them, placing the sandwich on the tyre next to me, opening up my Pepsi to drink first.

Soda climbed up onto the tyre stack and took a seat next to me, swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Taste a bit better then beer hey." He gave me a smirk.

I looked away and rolled my eyes so he wouldn't see. Steve just stayed where he was pulling out one of his own smokes and lighting up, I could tell by the looks he was giving me that Soda had told him about before, but he didn't say anything which I was thankful for. It was quite for the next few minutes while we silently ate. Until Two-Bit decided to show up.

"Hiya Greasers, how's it hanging'?" He said with a cocky grin.

Soda didn't wait two seconds before he stated to lay into him, "Two-Bit, you left your damn beer lying around our house, Ponyboy here found them..."

I interrupted him, I couldn't let him go off at Two-Bit like this he wasn't even there to begin with "Soda please dont it wasn't ev..."

He didn't listen, instead he shushed me.

"Pony not now, Pony here found them, and when he arrived here we could smell the damn beer on his breath, you better think twice before leaving them in our fridge again, and don't be surprised when Darry tries to knock your block off, his going to be damn well pissed when he finds out about this."

"Who's to say it was my beer, kid could have go it from anywhere, where'd ya' get the beer Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked me, I just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Shit kid, what you tryin' to do get me killed or somethin', cause I shaw ain't' itchin' to have to deal with your big brother about this."

"I'm sorry Two-Bit." I truly was sorry cause I really knew how much trouble he was going to be in when Darry caught whiff of this.

"It's ok, it's ok, we'll figure this out, maybe Darry doesn't have to know, maybe if no one says anythin' he won't know, but Darry always finds out somehow someway, oh crap, I'm totally royally screwed." Poor Two-Bit.

"Pony we gotta get heading back into work, hang around ok, I finish at 3:00 we can head off then, till then stay outta trouble." Soda giving orders again, I roll my eyes and say "yeah yeah" quietly to myself so he doesn't hear me.

Two hours passes by with me and Two-Bit hanging out, Two-Bit is cracking jokes thinking his funny, but in my option they are pretty lame, I'm smiling every now and then just so he thinks I'm listening.

"Hey hey Pony listen to this one, 'Why did the cookie cry'?"

"I don't know Two-Bit." I said.

"'Because his mother was a wafer so long' haha get it 'a wafer' hahaha." He laughed.

"I get it Two-Bit" see what I mean, the two hours couldn't come around fast enough to rescue me, with Two-Bits jokes if you could call them that and the heat of the sun it was like pure torture, when it finally did I was more then relieved.

...

Bella Lilac


	4. Chapter 4

We walked home nearly in silence apart from Soda and Steve making small talk and Two-Bit still trying to crack jokes, but I wasn't paying attention to any of it, I was thinking of what Darry was going to say when he arrived home.

As soon as we walked in the front door it dawned on me that I still needed to get the place clean before Darry comes home, all I'd done before I'd left was put the washing machine on, tidy a pack of cards and put the beer bottles in the trash, all except one, which I'm regretting now.

"Shit, I still need to clean up before Darry gets here." I said.

Soda swatted me in the back of the head, "Watch your language Pony, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to drink, hey."

I went into the laundry and pulled the washing out of the machine to hang up to dry, then went to start on the dishes that were still sitting in the sink from breakfast.

The TV in the living room was turned up to its maximum volume and I could hear the guys in the lounge wrestling knocking into things.

I grabbed a dish from the hot soapy bubbly water, scrubbed it, rinsed it, then onto the next one, "One dish, Two dish, Three dish, four, wash wash scrub scrub, then there's more," I sang to myself while scrubbing a plate, I didn't realise Two-Bit was standing behind me until he grabbed me around the waist lifting me up then dropped me, I dropped the plate I was washing, it crashed with a loud smash on the kitchen floor. Soda and Steve raced in to see what the crash was.

"TWO-BIT!" I yelled.

"What happened in here?" Soda asked looking around the kitchen at the broken plate.

"Two-Bit is what happened." I said as I pulled the bin over and crouched down to start picking up the broken pieces putting them in the bin.

"Pony leave them I'll go get the dust pan." Soda said as he went to the laundry room for the pan.

As I was picking the pieces up one of the shards sliced a deep cut into my finger "Ahh shit" I dropped the piece on the ground and noticed blood stared seeping out of the cut, I clutched my other hand tightly around my finger to try and stop the blood but also to try and take the pain away.

Steve was still standing in the doorway watching, while Two-Bit was trying to help pick up the broken pieces. Two-Bit looked at me concered after hearing my curse, "You ok kid?" I looked at him answering, "Yeah."

Soda returned with the dust pan, "Don't touch that guys you'll cut yourself."

"To late." I said still clutching my finger.

Soda looked to me and saw the blood seeping through my hand, he handed Steve the dust pan, "Here Steve can you take over."

Then soda crouched down beside me taking my hands in his but I wouldn't loosen the grip on my finger, "I need to have a look at it honey."

I moved my hand slightly so he could see but not completely.

Soda helped me up and took me into the lounge room to sit on the couch "I'll be back in a sec Pon."

Moments later Soda returned with a bowl of water and the first aid kit.

"I just need to make sure there's no glass still in it Pony." I reluctantly placed my hand in his and he placed my finger in the bowl of water, the water turned instant pink, he then removed my hand from the water and ran his finger along the cut, "Ow" I tried to pull away.

"It's ok Pony just relax, I'm just checking that all the glass is out." He grabbed a cloth and held it on my finger with pressure, after 5 minutes he removed the cloth but the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"It might need stitches Pony."

"I don't want stitches Soda." I pouted.

"I know kiddo but if we don't close the cut it'll get infected."

"Steve" Soda called out to his best friend.

"Yeah Soda." Steve wandered in from the kitchen, I don't know what got done the most in there, the cleaning up of the broken plate or the non stop talking, him and Two-Bit haven't stopped blabbering sense me and Soda came in here.

Two-Bit leaned in the doorway, "How's the kid?"

"Steve I need ya to stitch up Ponys finger, I think the cuts to deep for it to stop bleeding." Soda said.

"Yeah ok." Steve grabbed the first add kit, and started pulling out the things he would need, then sat down infront of me "I need ya finger kid." I didn't move, I didn't want stitches and I definitely didn't want Steve to do it.

Soda grabbed my wrist pulling it forward so it was infront of Steve and held it there.

Steve opened the bottle of alcohol and tipped some onto a swab, as soon as it touched my finger I yelped and was trying to break free of Sodas hold, it stung like hell, but Soda was stronger and managed to keep a hold of me.

"Calm down Pony, it's ok just relax." Soda pulled me closer to him and rubbed circles on my back, making me relax some, I leaned my head on his shoulder and let Steve put the stitches in.

After Steve was finished I stayed on the couch and laid down watching whatever was on the TV even though I wasn't really paying much attention to it. Soda went to start on dinner, probably working out what creation he can create tonight. I heard Darrys truck rumble into the drive, oh boy here we go.

...

Bella Lilac


	5. Chapter 5

The guys left as soon as they heard the truck pull up not wanting to be here when the fireworks went off, I don't blame them I would of left to if it was me.

I could hear talking coming from outside, then the front door opened.

"Hey Kiddo, get upto much today?" Darry asked me as he was taking his boots off and removing his tool belt.

"Hey Darry, not much." I said not making eye contact.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked noticing the bandage.

"Umm I cut it, Steve stitched it up." I replyed, he probably realised he wasn't going to get any real answers from me and went into the kitchen to find Soda. I could hear him and Soda talking in the kitchen and prayed Soda would keep his mouth shut.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!" Darry shouted coming back into the lounge. Thanks Soda. "What the hell where you thinking, oh wait you weren't thinking, otherwise you wouldn't of done it. What if the state came by and saw you you would've been taken away for sure, your grounded Pony for a week, no arguments."

"But Sodas already punished me for it, that's not fair that I have to be punished twice." I pouted.

"Pony I said no arguments, or it'll be two weeks, understand?"

I nodded, sulking to myself that's not fair. Darry sat beside me. "Ponyboy I wanna take a look at your finger."

"It's fine Darry, you don't need to look at it." I frowned at him.

"Ponyboy I want to look at it." Darry said in a very parental tone, I held my hand out to him and he took it unwrapping the bandage, inspecting the cut and stitches.

"Wait here Pony." he disappeared into the bathroom only to return seconds later with the hydrogen peroxide, he smeared some on the cut and re-bandaged it.

"Dinners ready." Soda called poking his head in from the kitchen.

We sat down around the kitchen table while Soda scooped food on everyone's plate, I watched as he put the blue potatoes, chicken and beans on my plate. I ate my chicken and some of the beans, then just stared at the blue potato stabbing it with my fork.

"Pony eat your food stop playing with it." Darry said looking at me from across the table.

I looked down at my blue potato and scowled at it, I scooped a tiny bit on my fork and put it in my mouth, it didn't taste too bad, just looked bad, I ate half of it then scraped my plate off into the trash putting my plate in the sink, then headed for the door.

"Where you goin' kiddo, don't wander to far your grounded remember." Darry reminded me, like I had forgotten.

I scowled. "Just to the porch, don't worry I'm not going to run away anywhere." I added a little to sarcastically.

"No need for the lip kiddo, I was just asking." I just rolled my eyes as I headed out to sit on the porch.

I lit a smoke, there was a nice cool breeze blowing now that the sun had set, I puffed on my cigarette looking out into the dark night, the wind was blowing through the trees letting them make a wooshing sound, I could hear an owl hooting very faintly in the distance, most of the houses still had their lights on, their occupants getting ready to turn in for the night.

I heard the screen door open and close behind me, I knew it was Soda without even having turn around, he took a seat beside me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatcha doin' out here kiddo?" He asked.

"Nothin'." I didn't look at him I kept looking out into the dark sky, I was still angry at him for telling Darry about today, it was like he could read my mind, cause he looked at me and spoke up again.

"You know I had to tell him Pon, it was either one of us says something or he'd find out through someone else, I thought it'd be better him hearing it from us."

"Well it wasn't Soda cause now I'm grounded for a whole week." I grumbled and threw my cigarette butt over the porch railing.

"Your lucky that's all you got kiddo cause he was goin' to go in there and give you a spanking, but I told him I'd already gave you one."

I pouted looking at the ground, 'why was life so unfair, why is that I'm the one that's always getting the blame or in trouble', I grumbled to myself in my head, I wanted Soda to leave so I could be on my own, I wanted to have my own pity party, but that didn't look like it was about to happen.

Soda kept glancing at me, he finally spoke up, "You wanna call it a night?"

I shook my head still pouting towards the ground.

"Your pouting like a puppy." He said looking at me.

I looked at him. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are." He smiled, he rubbed his hands up and down my arms, I only had a short sleeve top on and it was getting quite chilly out now, I figured we might as well call it a night and started to get up to head back inside, Soda got up as well and followed me in.

I headed to mine and Sodas room to get changed into my night clothes then headed to the bathroom, once I was done I climbed into bed, Soda came in not even 2 minutes later put his sleep pants on then climbed in the other side of the bed then flicked off the bedside light.

"Soda?"

"Yeah."

I paused, not sure how to say it, Soda just waited, his good like that doesn't push me when I'm not ready to talk, he knows I'll come to him when I'm good and ready.

"Soda I'm sorry bout talking back like I did, I didn't mean it."

He went quite, thinking before he spoke, "It's alright Pony, I know you were upset but I also know you know what you did was wrong." He went quite again for a second before continuing in a more parental voice, "and if I ever catch you drinking again you won't be sitting for a week." He gave me a lite tap on the backside for emphasise, I gave a small whimper.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on top of my head, I closed my eyes feeling my eyelids getting heavy and started drifting off to sleep.

"Soda?" I whispered.

"Yeah." he answered sleepily.

"I love you, Soda."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Then all I heard was heavy breathing and knew he was asleep, I snuggled closer to him and let his heavy breaths lul me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Bella Lilac


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up kiddo." Soda said shaking me, then the bed sank a bit as he sat down on the edge. I pretended to be sleeping still I didn't want to get up yet.

"Pony, wake up kiddo." Soda said shaking me a little harder.

"Op akin me oda lemme eep." I muffled into my pillow.

Soda laughed at me, "What was that Pon?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "I said, stop shaking me soda let me sleep."

He laughed again. "Well that's not going to happen kiddo, cause Darry wants you up so he can talk to you before he goes to work."

Soda stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed bending down so he was looking underneath it, he started ruffling through things and pulling things out, obversley not finding what he was after he went over to his draws pulling them out rummaging through them, a couple of shirts went flying over his shoulder, I watched him for a few minutes wondering what he was looking for.

"Why does he have to talk, can't he let me sleep." I complained.

"I don't know Pony, just said he wanted you up so he could talk to you, didn't say why."

I watched him for a few more seconds pulling things out of his draws, "What you lookin' for Soda?"

"Can't find my DX shirt." He said with a fusterated sigh.

"I did the laundry yesterday maybe it went in there." He turned to look at me like he was thinking something, then headed towards to door, on the way out he said "You'd better get up Pony." Then he disappeared around the corner.

I slowly pulled myself out of my nice warm bed and slid on a pair of jeans and a top and made my way to the bathroom.

After I was done I headed out to the kitchen Darry was making himself a pot of coffee, Soda sat at the table eating eggs with jelly and chocolate cake wearing his DX shirt, I wonder where he found it, with him it could of been anywhere with how he just throws his things around, it's a mystery he can find them again.

"You wanted to see me Dar?" I said as I grabbed a chunk of cake taking a mouthful, the icing wasn't to sweet so I knew Darry made it, he must of whipped it up before going to bed last night. Soda always puts way to much sugar in the icing mix, putting anyone that ate it on a sudden sugar high. Soda loved anything that was overly sweet.

Darry turned to look at me. "Yeah Pony, no going out today, tryen' straighten the house up a bit, maybe read a book. I'll be back around 5:30 an' Soda should be back after lunch." Darry said looking toward Soda.

Soda just finished shoving the rest of his cake in his mouth, "Yeah I finish at 1:00, half day today." He confirmed with his mouth full spraying bits of cake out along with his answer.

"Soda that's disgusting, next time finish your mouthful before answering." Darry scowled at him. Then said "Oh and if Two-Bit happens to drop by tell him I want a word with him." He said looking at both Soda and I as he made his way out the kitchen.

"Come on Soda we gotta get going, see ya tonight Pony and stay outta trouble." Darry called heading into the lounge to grab his tool belt.

Soda stood up from the table placing his plate in the sink, then went to the lounge to find his shoes and DX cap.

He found one shoe by the front door, then hunted around for its missing pair, I thought I might as well help with the search, I looked behind the TV, under the coffee table.

I noticed Soda found his cap behind one of the cushions, good, one down one to go, I went to look behind the couch and spotted it.

"Found it." I said and tossed the shoe to Soda.

"Thanks Pon." He threw them on and rushed out the door, yelling, "See ya later Pony."

I looked at the time 7:35 there was no way I was getting up that early, I wandered back to our bedroom and climbed back into bed closing my eyes, when I finally woke up again the sun was shining through our blinds, I looked at the clock on our bedside it read 9:56, that's more like it I thought.

I climbed back out of bed and wandered back into the lounge like I had done earlier this morning. It was too quite, I turned on the TV flicking through the channels and settled for Mister ED, it was amazing to me how they could get a horse to talk, I watched as Wilbur walked into the barn sitting down on the couch to read his paper, Mister ED trotted over to read the paper over Wilburs shoulder.

When the add break came on I went into the kitchen to hunt for something to eat, I found the Cheerios box and poured myself a bowl then bought it into the lounge with me to eat while watching the ending of Mister ED.

I flicked off the TV set once the show had finished.

I walked back into the kitchen putting my bowl in the sink, figuring I'd better get the dishes done, I filled the sink with hot soapy water.

Once I'd finished up the dishes I went outside to check on the washing, it was bone dry, I fetched the washing basket from the laundry then came back out to pull the clothes off the line. The sun was already giving off full radiation, heating up the blue sky ready for another scorcher of a day.

I carried the basket into mine and Sodas room dumping the washing on the bed to sort out whose was what, it took me a good 15 minutes folding it, then placing it in neat piles to put away in the correct draws.

The heat from outside was heating up the inside of the house now, so I grabbed a book to read and went outside to sit in the old oak tree, I climbed up into my favourite branch, it was a large branch that stretched out like a recliner.

The trees thick branches where full of brightly green colour leaves that shielded the sun off of me. I leaned back opening my book, once I reached chapter four I sat my book on my chest looking up into the thick branches above me swaying gently with the light breeze, I closed my eyes listing to the birds singing and let the breeze sweep me into a peiceful slumber.

"AAHHHHHHHH" I screamed, something hit me full force in my side, I lost my balance falling out of the tree with a hard thud on the ground below.

...

Bella Lilac


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell." I yelled.

I looked to see Two-Bit holding the garden hose doubled over laughing his head off, then I noticed Soda and Steve also laughing at my misfortune leaning up against the side of the house next to the tap that the hose was connected to.

I got up dusting myself off and ran full charge at Two-Bit, but Two-Bit was ready waiting and aimed the hose at me again hitting me in the stomach.

"Ahhh" I made a u-turn and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, the water hit me full blast in the back, Two-Bit was chasing after me now with the hose, I was getting saturated, I was trying to dodge the water the best I could but with little luck, I was running at full bore past the back shed where the guys have spare car parts and tools, and felt something dig right into the middle of my left heel.

My foot went from under me and I fell hard on my left knee, I tried to catch myself by putting my hands out in front of me and felt a sharp pain shoot up my right arm.

Two-Bit knelt down beside me still holding the hose but to the side of him so the water wasn't getting us.

"You ok kid?" He asked looking at me concerned, he grabbed me under the arm to help me sit up, at least now I can look to see what it was that I stood on.

I grabbed my foot and turned it up so I could take a look at it "Shit." I swore.

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"I stood on a damn rusty nail that's whats wrong."

"SODA!" I screamed.

Soda came running around the corner with Steve right behind him, he crouch down in front of me next to Two-Bit, "What's the matter Pony?"

"Soda." I repeated with fear in my voice.

"Honey what's wrong?" He said sounding more concerned.

I showed him my foot, his eyes widened "Shit ok, umm Pony lets get you inside and out of those wet clothes."

He lifted me up by the underarms so I was standing balancing on my right leg and then wrapped my right arm around his neck for extra support, I hobbled into the house leaning on Soda, he walked me over to the couch so I could sit down then I placed my foot up on the coffee table, I could slightly feel the pain in my knee and wrist now, I guess the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

Soda came back with the first aid kit, two towels and change of clothes. He placed one of the towels under my foot.

"Soda we'll just be out on the porch if you need us." Steve said as they headed for the door, I guess to give us some space.

"Ok Steve."

"Hey honey take your wet top off." I did as I was told, he handed me a towel, I dried myself off then he handed me a dry top to put on.

"Kiddo I need you to relax for me, I need to pull the nail out."

"No Soda." I could feel myself start to panic pulling my foot away from him.

"Honey it's ok, just relax, I'll have it out in a second." He tried to comfort me.

"Soda don't please, just leave it, it hurts." My breathing was rapidly getting faster.

Soda sat down beside me rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me, "It's ok honey, your getting yourself all worked up, take deep breaths kiddo."

I took a few shaky deep breaths, "That's it Pony, just relax."

"Steve can you come in here please." Soda called out.

Steve opened the screen door walking in, "What's up Soda?"

Soda mouthed something to Steve but I wasn't sure what it was, I saw Steve raise his eyebrows then node.

Soda pulled me into his chest still making small circles on my back, then grabbed my hand, he put his head down so his mouth was next to my ear and whispered comforting words into my ear.

I felt Steve pull the nail out and I screamed, it hurt like hell.

"It's ok Pony, it's ok, just relax," Soda softly repeated over and over.

Steve then proceeded to pull out his pocket knife cleaning it with alcohol.

"This might hurt a bit kid, but it's for your own good." Steve said looking at me.

He grabbed my ankle in a tight grip then sliced a slit in the nail area of my heel with the knife making it bleed more, so he could flush out any leftover rust from the wound. I cried out in excruciating pain trying to get outta their hold, Soda tightened his grip on me struggling to hold me still, let me tell you it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Then he grabbed the bottle of alcohol pouring it over the cut. I was screaming bloody murder and had tears in my eyes by the time he was done, if Soda wasn't holding me I would of jumped off the couch and been half way down the street by now. He then wrapped a white cloth bandage around it.

My breathing was coming out in shaky gasps and I was trembling from the pain.

"It's over now baby, it's done." Soda whispered into my ear.

"Hey Pony do you hurt anywhere else from when you fell?" Steve asked me.

"My wrist and knee." I answered him in a shaky voice.

"Your left or right knee kiddo?" Soda asked me

"Left, and it's this wrist, I think I sprained it." I said holding out my right arm.

"Ok, Pony I need to take you into the Doctors you might need a tetanus shot, Steve can I borrow your car, you guys wait here incase where not back before Darry."

"Here Soda." Steve tossed his keys to him, Soda gave him a thanks.

"I don't wanna shot Soda." Soda knew how terrified I was of needles ever sence I was a little kid.

"I know baby but you need to go, trust me you'll be in a lot more pain if you develop lock jaw." Soda said putting his arm around me helping me up, I hopped out to the car using Soda for support.

...

Bella Lilac


	8. Chapter 8

The drive wasn't a very eventful one, I didn't really feel up to talking 'cause my foot was hurting something awful and I just didn't want to go to the doctors all together. I felt like, you know when you really don't want to do something but your forced to do it, yep, well that's me right now. I'm scared of doctors always have been, it's the last place I wanna be, but the funny thing is I always seem to be here, I think I'm accident prone 'cause I'm sure all the doctors at that clinic know me personally by now.

I could see Soda constantly giving me worried glances out the corner of my eye, I tried ignoring him so I could keep sulking to myself.

We pulled into the Doctor Clinics parking lot and Soda came around to my side to help me out of the car, he place my arm around his shoulders so I could lean on him.

We went to the front desk where an elderly woman was sorting through some paper work. She looked at us over the top of her glasses she had perched on the end of her nose, Soda told her the details, then we walked over to a row of chairs and took a seat.

I was feeling extremely nervous sitting in this waiting room, my hands kept shaking like they were cold, I placed them in between my knees to stop them from moving. Soda put his arm around me rubbing my back trying to calm me.

When the nurse finally called us, I had really worked myself up, my palms were sweaty, and I was extremely shaky, I thought I would fall if I tried standing, luckily I had Soda there to hold me up. We walked into a little room, the nurse told me to sit up on the table and did a normal check up routin then said we needed to wait for the Doctor, after that she left.

Soda stood infront of me, I probably looked like I was going to start bawling any second, with how nervous I felt I probably will, either that or throw up.

Soda took my chin in his hand looking me in the eyes. "Baby you need to calm down, I'm right here, your going to make yourself sick if you keep stressing like this."

I couldn't relax though I was too worked up to relax.

Then the Doctor came in he had a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi I'm Dr Rogers you must be Ponyboy." he said looking at me, I nodded.

"What can I do for you boys today?"

I glanced at Soda to let him know he can do the talking.

"My brother stood on a rusty nail about two hours ago, when he fell he landed on his left knee it's quite swollen and we think his spained his right wrist."

The Doctor wrote something down on his clipboard, then came over to me. "Sounds like your've been in the wars." he said to me, "Lets take a look at your foot first shall we, just pop it up on the bed for me."

I placed my foot up onto the bed and the Doctor unwrapped the bandage Steve had put on. I had my eyes focused on Soda the whole time while the Doctor was examining my heel, he touched something on the bottom of my foot which made me jump and hiss with pain.

"Sorry, it's a pretty deep wound, whoever cleaned it out did a pretty good job, when was the last time he had a Tetanus needle?" he asked Soda.

Soda shook his head and said, "I'm not to sure."

"That's ok, I'll give him one today, the wounds very deep and the nail was rusty, I'd rather play it safe."

Soda stood to the side of me and held my hand. "It's ok baby," he whispered.

I probably looked as white as I felt, I think all the blood drained from my face when he said that.

The Doctor re-rapped my foot, and asked me to pull up the leg of my pant to look at my knee, he felt around my knee and said it was just swollen and would heal in a couple of days. Then he wanted to look at my wrist, asking me to move my fingers around and felt around it in different spots checking for swelling and tenderness, then he wrapped it in an elastic bandage to reduce swelling, he said I had to rest it and try not to use that hand for a while.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." He said and walked out the room.

I looked at Soda, I bet my face looked just as petrified as I felt, I don't think I could get my body to shake anymore if I tried.

"You ok honey?" He looked concerned, I shook my head no.

"It's ok baby, it'll be over before you know it." He tried reassuring me, I whimpered.

He hopped up on the table next to me and put his arm around me, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I looked up as the door opened and the Doctor came back in with a small tray in his hands, he put the tray on his desk, and picked the needle up out of the tray walking over to me.

My eyes widened looking at it, I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest it was beating that hard, my breathing became fast, so fast I couldn't slow it down. It was getting really shallow and quick, before I knew it I was full on hyperventilating. I was starting to panick cause I couldn't breath.

"Pony it's ok baby, take deep breaths kiddo, it's ok baby I'm right here, just take deep breaths." Soda kept repeating to me calmly in a soothing voice whilst rubbing circles on my back.

I cleared my mind from every other thought and tried focusing on Sodas reassuring words letting him put my mind at ease, I began taking deep breaths following his instructions and soon my breathing was beginning to slow some.

He pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back continually.

"Kiddo, you really need to relax, it's gonna hurt more if your all tensed up like that." Soda spoke softly to me.

I felt the doctor wipe clean the area at the top of my arm. My eyes formed tears in them that had yet to fall.

"Just take a deep breath honey, and count back from 10." Soda said squeezing my hand tightly.

I closed my eyes and started counting backwards from 10 in my head, the needle pierced through my arm causing me to whimper and the tears that had been waiting in my eyes rolled down my cheeks.

"It's all done kiddo, it's over now," Soda said whilst rubbing my arm where I had the shot put in to help reduce the pain.

I dried my tears off on the hem of Sodas shirt, but didn't move from my position.

"All done, now that wasn't so bad was it, when you get home I want you to put some ice on that arm to help with the swelling." The Doctor said.

"I'm going to prescribe you with some antibiotics, you take one pill twice a day till the packs finished."

"Alright I think your good to go." The Doctor said.

Soda helped me off the table.

"Thanks Doc." Soda said as we walked towards the door.

"You boys take care," the Doctor smiled as we headed out the door.

...

Bella Lilac


	9. Chapter 9

Soda had his arm wrapped around me, giving me much needed support as I limped across the parking lot to Steves car. He opened my door for me to climb in.

"Honey, I'm just gonna run over to the chemist, I'll only be few a minutes." I nodded, then he close my door for me.

He returned with a white paper bag in one hand, and climbed into his seat. He placed his hand on my knee giving it a small rub, making me look at him.

"You doing ok there kiddo?" I just nodded again. I slid over in my seat moving as close to Soda as I could leaning on him, then placed my head on his shoulder. I needed and wanted as much comfort from my big brother as I could, still slightly shaken from the whole experience.

When we arrived home Darrys truck was in the drive way which meant he was home from work. I was wondering if the guys had filled him in on what had happened yet. Soda helped me up the front porch steps swinging our fly screen door open, as soon as we walked in the house Darry walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey guys is everything ok, Two-Bit kept saying something about stepping on a nail and how it was all his fault. Can someone fill me in on what happened around here." He said with concern as to wondering what had happened.

"Hey Dar, I'll tell you what happened in a second, I'm just gonna take Pony to our room he needs to rest." Soda said helping me to our bedroom.

He pulled the blankets back for me, so I could climb into bed then he pulled the covers back over me, then told me he'd be back in a minute.

He came back in holding a glass of water, an ice pack and one of my pills.

"Here Pony you need to take this." He handed me the water and the pill, I put the pill in my mouth and washed it down with the water then handed the glass back to Soda, he placed the ice pack on the injected area of my arm and told me to hold it there.

"Try and get some rest kiddo," he said kissing my forehead, then walked out closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later I could hear Soda and Darry talking.

'Where's the guys?' I heard Soda ask.

'They left a while ago, Steve said he'd swing by later to pick up his car. I gave Two-Bit a good ear full when I got home, his not to leave his beer lying around here.' I heard Darry answer then say, 'So you gonna tell me what happened today?'

'Yeah, Two-Bit was fooling around with the garden hose chasing Ponyboy with it, Pony ran past the shed out the back stepping on an old rusty nail, I took him into the clinic.' Soda said.

'How many times have I told him not to run around down near there, it was bound to happen sooner or later.' Darry sounded angry.

'Yeah I know, but he had to get a Tetanus Shot Dar as soon as the Doc pulled that needle out he started hyperventilating, you didn't see him Darry, I've never see him so scare ever.' Soda sounded on the verge of tears.

'It's ok Soda, his ok now,' he sounded like he was trying to reassure Soda.

'I might go and lie down with him,' I heard Soda say.

'Ok little buddy.' Darry replyed, then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and the bedroom door creak open.

"Hey, honey." Soda said coming into our room.

"Hey, Soda." I answered from where I lay.

"How you feeling baby?" He climbed onto the bed next to me laying down.

"Sore." I mumbled, he wrapped his arm around me, running his fingers slowly up and down along my sore arm.

"I know honey, just try and relax, close your eyes." I shut my eyes, I was feeling sleepy anyway, probably the drowsy affect from the medicine, I let Sodas gentle touch of his fingers running along my arm and soft breathing in my ear put me to sleep.

Next thing I know is I'm been shaken awake by Darry. "Hey kiddo, wake up dinners ready."

"Hmm, do I have to." I moaned.

"Yeah you do, come on it's getting cold."

I looked to the spot next to me but it was empty. "Where's Soda?" I asked.

"His out in the kitchen, he got up about half an hour ago." I sat up and Darry took me under the arm to help me out to the kitchen.

I sat down placing my elbow on the table top, resting my head in the palm of my hand watching as Soda placed bowls of pasta on the table, then he grabbed three glasses from the cupboard pouring chocolate milk in two of them and water in the third, he slid a glass of chocolate milk towards me and the water to Darry.

I reluctantly picked up my fork, stabbing a couple of pastas then put it in my mouth chewing slowly feeling drained of all energy, then sat there staring glassy eyed into my bowl poking my fork at the pasta.

"You feeling ok kiddo, your looking a bit flush," Darry said leaning across putting the back of his hand on my forehead, I didn't answer just kept staring at my food.

"You do feel a bit warm, go lie down if your not gonna eat anymore,"

I got up and put my bowl on the side of the sink, then hobbled my way into the lounge turning the TV on, then curled up on the couch.

I closed my eyes listing to the people on TV ramble on about who they thought was going to win the next big soccer match.

I felt someone rub my arm. "Honey, sit up for a minute." I leaned myself up on my elbow keeping my eyes closed, Soda lifted the top half of my body up more so he could sit down putting my head in his lap, he threw one arm over my chest, while feeling my forehead and cheek with the back of his other hand.

"Darry?" Soda called out.

I heard Darry walk into the lounge. "Yeah, Soda?."

"Could you bring in a ice brick and the thermometer." Soda asked, though it wasn't really a question.

I heard him walk back out the room. Then he came back in a minute later, "Pony, can you open your mouth for me." Darry said, I obliged, he placed the thermometer under my tongue then I closed my mouth.

He handed Soda the ice pack so he could hold it on my arm, I have to admit it did help with the pain a bit. The thermometer beeped Darry pulled it out then read it, "102.1. you've got a bit of a fever Pony, that's normally common after a tetanus shot." I groaned keeping my eyes shut, "I want you to head off to bed."

"Can't I stay out here." I whined.

"No, bed." he said in a parental tone.

I got up and pouted at him, "There's no need for that face kiddo, Go."

I walked slowly no actually limped off to my bedroom sulking to myself, I got ready for bed then climbed in. Soda came in a little while later, changed into his night clothes then climbed in beside me.

"Pony?" Soda whispered.

I didn't answer, I pretended that I was asleep, my arm was excruciating and I had a headache so I didn't feel like talking.

"Kiddo I know your not asleep." He tried again.

I still didn't answer, he sat up slightly leaning over so he could see me, "Aww, honey it's ok." I guess he could see the tear tracks running down my cheeks, he wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "What's the matter honey?" That just made me tear up again.

"Baby it's ok, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He spoke gently.

"I feel like shit Soda, and my arm is damn well killing me." I sobbed.

He started to raise his hand but stopped himself placing it back down on the bed, he probably figured I was already in enough pain without him causing me more, so he settled with saying, "Watch the language Pony, let me take a look at your arm," I just nodded whilst massaging my temples.

He carefully untapped the bandage pulling it off slowly, "It's bruised up a little kiddo, hold on I'll go get the ice pack, have you got a headache?" I nodded again, he got out of bed walking out the door.

He came back in minutes later handing me some aspirin and water, I swallowed the aspirin as he put a new bandage over my arm then he climbed back into bed. He pulled me into his chest putting the ice on my swollen arm and held it there.

"Try to get some sleep honey," he said placing a kiss to the top of my head.

I couldn't drift off with the constent pain in my arm, eventually the cold from the ice kicked in numbing the pain enough, making me fall into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Bella Lilac


	10. Chapter 10

Over the course of the next few days I moped around as I still wasn't aloud out the house, my arm was still really sore and I still couldn't fully walk on my foot without pain so it didn't bother me to much. I read almost half the books I owned on my shelf, watched the day time TV, and laid out in my favourite branch in the oak tree.

By the fifth day I was so board I was driving myself stir crazy, my foot was healing and I only had a light tingling in my arm now. Darry and Soda were both home today as none of them had work it being a Sunday, Darry wanted us to clean up around the house giving out orders to Soda and I.

"I don't want to clean Darry, I want to go out, I'm so bored." I whined.

"Well little buddy, you won't be bored when you go and clean the bathroom, there's plenty to do in there." he said while he was hammering a nail into the porch railing.

"But that's boring," I whined again following him back into the house.

"Only if you make it boring kiddo, you've only got two more days of grounding left then your free to go out." He walked into the kitchen pulling out the bathroom spray and a cloth from the cupboard under the sink then handed them to me, I just stood there looking at them pouting "Go" he said pointing towards the bathroom.

He already had Soda off doing the laundry.

I dragged my feet into the bathroom, picked up the toothbrushes off the bench putting them into the cup, gave the bench a couple of sprays then wiped it quickly, 'I told ya it'd be boring Darry and I was right' I mumbled to myself, walking back out finding Darry with his head under the kitchen sink cupboard hunting for something.

"I'm done," I said annoyed sitting the spray bottle down a little harder then I intended to and tossed the cloth in the sink.

"Watch the attitude kiddo, you can't be finished that quick, did you actually clean anything while you were in there?" Darry asked sticking his head out from under the cupboard looking at me.

"Of course I did." I said getting irritated.

"Like I said kiddo watch the attitude, I wanna take a look." I followed him back to the bathroom.

"Your still not finished you need to put away the stuff off the bench, look there's hair grease still sitting there and a comb and you haven't done the toilet either." He left me standing in the bathroom, I angrily shoved the grease and brush in the mirrored cupboard on the wall then quickly ran the toilet brush around the rim of the toilet bowl, then stomped out of the house with Darry calling after me.

I climbed into my branch in the tall oak looking up into the blue sky, there sure were a lot of clouds out today, as I was looking at all the clouds I spotted one that looked a bit like a rabbit with two long clouds making the ears, then I looked around the sky seeing if could make more animals 'if that cloud moved over a bit then it would look like a hippopotamus' I was thinking in my head, I stayed out there and did that for the next hour till Darry called around the corner that lunch was ready.

I climbed down from my spot in the tree and walked toward the house swinging the flyscreen open and letting it slam shut behind me, then walked into the kitchen sitting at the table with a loud thud.

"Pony!" Darry warned turning around to look at me then turned back continuing on the sandwiches, I scowled at his back when he wasn't looking. I heard the screen door open and close again and figured Two-Bit or Steve were here.

"Soda?" I heard Steve call out then Soda respond "Laundry, Steve." His footsteps disappeared down the hallway toward the laundry.

"Heya kiddo, are those for me Darry, ohh you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," Two-Bit said coming up behind me pulling my chair back then dropping it back down again with a loud bang.

"No, there not for you Two-Bit, I swear you always manage to turn up when there's food, don't you have enough food at you own house, and stop banging those chairs around Ponys been doing enough banging around here as it is." Darry said.

"Oh, you know me Darry, I just like your cooking better," Two-Bit said grabbing one of the sandwiches off the plate eating nearly the whole thing in one bite.

"I'm not banging around anything." I said scowling.

"Yeah, have been been kid and you need to cut it out, you've been in a bad mood sence this morning and it needs to stop," then he turned to look down the hallway.

"Soda, Steve you better get our here if you want any lunch before Two-Bit eats it all." He sang out to them.

"I don't need to cut anything out, you need to cut it out, your the one that's been at me all day." I said still scowling at him crossing my arms.

Two-Bit looked at me raising an eyebrow eating his third sandwich, Soda and Steve came into the kitchen to see what was for lunch taking a sandwich each.

"Ponyboy, that's enough, I haven't been at you all day, I only asked you to clean the bathroom, so this attitude thing you've got going on needs to stop, now eat some lunch." Darry said in a firm voice.

"No, I don't want any and I don't have an attitude, you do." He was really starting to irritate me.

"Pony!" Soda warned.

"You'd better cut it out right now if you know what's good for you kid." Darry raised his voice a couple of notches.

I scowled at him and to really piss him off I leaned back on my chair again letting it drop forward with a loud bang. I saw Darrys eye twitch, good at least he knows how mad I am at him.

"Kid, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Steve said in a serious voice.

"Shut it, Steve," I mouthed to him, this has nothing to do with him anyway so he can just shut up.

"All I said is I wouldn't do that." He said again.

"Yeah, and all I said is for you to shut it." I mouthed back to him. Soda was giving me a look to say, 'That's enough.' But I guess Steve wanted his turn to piss me off now.

"Your've got a real mouth on you, you know that kid." Steve said.

"Yeah, and you've got an annoying voice when you speak like that, but do you hear me complain." I smarted back to him.

"You know what you need kid, you need another good tanning from your brothers, cause I think you need to learn how to show them some respect." Steve said firmly.

"I said shut it Steve." I yelled back at him.

"Ponyboy if you keep this up, I might just do what Steve suggested, now cut it out." Darry warned me.

I pouted looking at him, "But his the one that started it, why do I always get all the blame."

"No Pony, you've been running around sulking and giving me attitude all day," Darry said crossing his arms.

"No I haven't, I said I was bored and wanted to go out." I said copying him crossing my arms as well.

"Your not going out and you know why, this topic is over, understood?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But why?" I whined.

"Ponyboy, no more!" He said sternly.

"Ponyboy, no more!" I mimicked him.

"That's enough!" Darrys voice raised.

"That's enough!" I smirked, this was actually fun.

I looked to Soda he hadn't said much through this whole thing, he was just standing there looking quite shocked with how I was talking back to Darry, when I looked at him he shook his head firmly warning me to stop it.

"Alright that's it, your not going to think this is funny when I'm finished with you kid," Darry said in a loud strong parental tone walking towards me.

...

Bella Lilac


	11. Chapter 11

Shit, my eyes widened and I leapt outta my chair trying to get away to the safety of my bedroom, but I wasn't quick enough, I made it about half way to my room when Darry grabbed me from behind swinging me around giving me a hard crack across my backside. I cried out and tried to struggle out of his grip.

He held me firmly giving me another hard whack with his calloused hand. "Ahhh, Darry, let go of me."

He raised his hand bringing it down again SMACK, "Owww, I'll be good."

He landed a few more over my backside, before he bent me over further so I was almost touching my toes and gave me a hard whack to the underside of my bottom. I cried out.

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks.

Then he landed a couple more in the same spot, I couldn't help but sob.

He grabbed my arm standing me back up straight again looking me right in the eyes.

"Don't you ever talk back to me like that again, when I give an answer, that answer is finial, understood? Don't ever challenge my decision, if I say no it means no and if your gonna keep acting like brat I won't tolerate it, next time it'll be the belt, understood?" He said in a strong firm voice.

I nodded, I had tears streaming down my face, "Good, go to your room and stay there till I call you." I ran to my room, slamming my door shut and threw myself down onto my bed laying on my stomach and sobbed into my pillow.

About 25 minutes later someone gave a knock at the door, "Pony, can I come in?" Soda called.

"No, Go away!" I yelled.

He opened the door and entered anyway, 'What was the point on asking if you were going to come in anyway' I thought angrily to myself.

"Pony, you ok?" He asked.

I didn't answer him, I just turned the other way so I didn't have to see him, he sat on the bed putting his hand on my back rubbing it slowly, I tried to shake his hand off but he didn't budge.

"I know your upset kiddo, but you did push Darry to his limit, you know better then to talk back to him like that, and I also know, I would of done the exact same thing if it were me." he sighed, pausing for a minute either waiting to see if I'd respond or wanting me to think about what he just said, he just kept rubbing my back.

"Go away, Soda." I said into my pillow while trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm not going anywhere kiddo, and you see, you have this bit of a problem, it is sort of my room too, so legally I'm aloud to stay." He paused again. I sighed and wiped at my eyes turning my head the other way to look at him.

"Hey kiddo." Soda gave me a small smile.

"You ok?" He asked me again.

"You gonna say somethin' kiddo, cause it's not very fun talking to myself?" He waited for me to say something.

I looked up at him giving a pout with red teary eyes. "It's not fair Soda, all I wanted to do was go out, I'm bored of being cooped up in this house."

"I know honey, but you know Darrys not going to let you out, tell you what, when your two days are up I'll take you somewhere special, the movies or anywhere, have a think of what you'd like to do, sound like a plan?" He gave me a smile.

I nodded. "Sounds good." I said giving him a sad smile back.

"You wanna go out see what the guys are doing out there, we might need to rescue Darry and Steve from one of Two-Bits crazy stories, what do you reckon?" He asked with a laugh.

"Darry said I'm not aloud to leave my room though."

"I think you've been sitting in here for long enough, don't you?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Ok then, come on." I followed him out to the lounge.

Soda was right, Two-Bit was sitting on the floor telling Steve some story about a blond named Wendy, but Darry was no where in sight, he must of heard us come out from the bedroom cause he poked his head in from the kitchen.

"Pony..." He started to say, but Soda stopped him.

"Darry." He said shaking his head walking into the kitchen to join Darry, I could hear the two of them talking about me 'Darry before you go in there and start yelling, I said he could come out, I know what he did wasn't right, but I went in there and had a good talk to him, he knows he shouldn't of talked back to you.'

There was a pause then Darry spoke. 'I don't know what's gotten in to him today Soda, he's been running around giving me grief all day and acting like a brat, if his going to keep this attitude up I won't tolerate it, I gave it to him lightly before but if he keeps going the way he is he won't sit for the next week.'

I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation, Darry just was being unreasonable and tried to focus on what Two-Bit was saying "So this chick she had the biggest boobs man you should of seen em', get this she comes up to me and says, 'Haven't I seen you from somewhere?' and I say, 'Yeah baby, every night in your dreams.'

"Haha, you should of seen the look on her face man it was priceless." Two-Bit said looking very proud of his accomplishment.

"I'm sure it was Two-Bit." Steve said looking very uninterested in the whole thing.

I got tied of listening to them and went out to the porch to have a smoke, I leaned against the porch railing lighting a cigarette taking in a deep breath, it was getting later in the afternoon now so it would be getting dark in a couple of hours.

It's not fair that Darry grounded me anyway, Soda had already punished me, shouldn't that have been enough, obversely not, Darry just had to get his own punishment in there too.

Screw this, I'm going crazy being stuck in that house, I looked in through the screen door to see if anyone noticed me, Two-Bit was still on the ground blabbering on about something, Soda and Steve now sat either ends of the coffee table playing a round of poker, I couldn't see Darry. I didn't know if this was such a smart idea still feeling the sting in my butt from before, but I knew I'd go nuts if I stay here any longer.

I slipped quietly off the porch and climbed over the gate so it didn't make the squeaking sound from opening it, then ran as fast as I could down the street, I didn't stop running till I was a good two blocks away then I slowed down to a walk.

I was taking quick long strides down the sidewalk with a million thoughts running through my head, when I hear my name been called. "Hey baby Curtis, slow down would ya." I stopped and looked behind me seeing Curly trying to catch up.

"Geez, you walk like your've got fire in your pants." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Curly." I say.

"Where ya headed Curtis?" He asked me.

"Nowhere, just needed to get outta the house for a bit." I said talking my pack of smokes from my back pocket, then hunted around for my lighter. I pulled a stick out lighting it then offered Curly, he took one lighting up as well.

"Wanna try an' hunt some action?" He asked taking a puff of his smoke.

"Whatever." Darry was gonna have my hide for taking off anyway so what the hell.

...

Bella Lilac


	12. Chapter 12

I guessed it must of been nearing 6:00 now cause all the street lamps had started to turn on, Curly was kicking them back off as we strolled down the street. We stopped infront of a little convenience store, a couple of guys hung out the front the store I followed Curly as he walked up to them, my guess was they where part of the Shepards gang. One had a scar running down his cheek to his chin bone, the other had long sideburns like Two-Bits but his eyes were hard just like Dallys were.

"Hey Tony, David," Curly called.

"Hey Curly, whose the kid?" One of them asked.

"His Darrel Curtis's kid brother." Curly answered. The one that asked the question just gave a nod at me, other said say "Hey." I returned a "Hey." back, hitching my thumbs in my back pockets and slouching to look a little tougher.

"Can you guys do us a favour?" Curly asked.

"Whadya' need curly?" The one with sideburns asked.

"We need some spray paint and a couple of beers would be good."

"And what's in it for us?" Sideburns asked again.

"I'll tell my big brother not to bash your heads in, from getting caught by the fuzz stealing them hubcaps the other week." Curly said, one rule is if your going to do something stupid, the other rule is don't get caught. I take it these nuftys weren't quick enough getting away.

"Fine, deal." Scarface said.

They came back out minutes later holding 4 cans of spray and a 6 pack of beer. Curly grabbed the spray handing 2 to me, then grabbed the beer. "Let's go." He said.

He handed me a beer then opened one for himself. I had a flashback of what happened last time I drank, but then the thought was gone as quickly as it came. I opened my beer talking a drink as we walked into an alleyway stopping at a large brick wall.

"Alright, you ready to spray paint the crap outta this wall?" Curly said swigging his beer.

I gave a nod shaking up one of my cans opening the lid, then wrote in large black letters 'LIFES A BITCH!' I stepped back looking at it, then drew a large cartoon hand with the middle finger extended, writing 'PISS OFF' across the middle of it.

I looked across to Curlys work he hadn't done much more than me. It felt good doing something Darry wouldn't approve of, his been really pissing me off lately, so now it's my turn to piss him off.

After that we walked around for awhile with Curly telling me some story of how he beat off 4 Socs with his blade, "They all ran off like the cowards they are." He said finishing off his third beer. I noticed we were getting to close to Socs territory.

"Curly what are we doing here?" I asked panicking a bit.

"Just follow me." He said, "Where gonna get payback to those Socs that tried to jump me the other day, good and proper."

"But, I thought you said you won?" I said finishing off my third beer as well throwing the bottle into the bushes.

He turned and looked at me. "I did."

"Well then, why do we need to get payback?"

"To teach them that they shouldn't mess with me, come on." He said, reluctently I followed him.

We came to a stop standing if front of a massive two story house with a nice looking red Mustang sitting out the front.

"That's the one." He said pointing towards the house, then he pulled his switch blade out of his back pocket, walking around to one of the tyres of the Mustang, stabbing his blade into it making about a 2 inch slice then pulled his blade back out, "Don't just stand there Curtis, give me a hand."

I pulled my blade from my back pocket and walked over to one of the tyres stabbing it like Curly had done then pulled it out, this was actually quite fun I thought, then walked over to the next tyre doing the same.

Curly came over handing me a can of spray paint that we had left over from before, he shook his can opening it, then started spraying the side of the car, I shook mine and started on the windscreen, I had just started on the other side of the car when the front door of the house opened and someone yelled, "What do you kids think your doing?"

We dropped the cans and took off running as fast as we could, I don't think I even ran this fast in track practice at school, we didn't stop till we were well and truly back in our territory again, Curly was doubled over trying to get his breath back then he started laughing, "That was the most fun I've had in a while, did you see the look on his face?" He laughed.

"Curly what if he saw our faces, and calls the cops the state will find out." I yelled at him, I was now angry at him and his stupid ideas.

"He didn't see us, it's to dark and we took off to quick for him to see us."

"I hope your right Curly." I said looking at him.

"I always am." He gave me a smug look, I didn't feel like getting punched so I held my come back.

We climbed under the wire fence into the Dingo, it looked like it was getting on to about 10:00 now, we walked over to where the cars were lined up that's were everyone hung out. I lit myself a smoke while Curly was talking to some guy, and that's when I spotted Steve, "Shit." I said to myself I can't let him see me, I grabbed Curlys arm, "Curly we have to leave now." I said trying to pull him away. "Yeah, ok kid." He said, I doubt he even heard what I said he just continued talking. Steve looked my way, "Shit now his seen me." I mumbled to myself, my getaway plan now ruined, he walked towards me with an angry scowl on his face.

When he reached me he grabbed my arm angrily, "Where the hell have you been kid, Darrys mighty pissed at you right now for taking off like that, I'd hate to be in your shoes once he gets a hold of ya', come on kid I'm taking you home."

I tried to pull away from him, "Let go of me Steve." I panicked thinking of what Darry had in store for me.

Curly had finished talking to that guy, "Now, what did you want kid?" He asked me, I just rolled my eyes at him, thinking bit slow off the mark there Curly.

"Oh, hey Steve." Curly said only just noticing him standing there, put it this way his certainly not the brightest person I've ever met.

"Hey Curly, I'm taking the kid home, you comin' or stayin'?" Steve said. Please stay, please stay, please stay, I begged in my head.

"Comin." Curly answered. Crap, he'd better keep his big mouth shut or his gonna get me into a truck load more trouble.

Well my wishful thinking of wanting him to keep shut miserably failed. We had a long walk back to the house and big mouth Curly decided to fill Steve in on every tiny little detail of 'the most fun his had in a while' as he put it.

"What the hell where you thinkin' kid." Steve angrily said slapping me across the head. I didn't answer him, just rubbed the back of my head where he'd hit me. "Just wait till Darry hears about this, geez kid, as if you weren't already in enough trouble."

"Don't tell Soda please Steve." I begged him.

"Oh, I'm gonna tell Soda alright, and I'm gonna bet he'll be just as pissed as Darry." Steve said looking at me.

We stopped at the gate infront of my house, "You ready kid?" Steve actually did look a bit concerned for me, and I bet I looked just as scared on the outside as I did on the inside, I just looked at him. "Com'on kid, Curly just wait here I'll be out in a minute."

Steve walked me up the porch steps opening the screen door, as soon as the door opened Soda rushed out from the kitchen to see who had come in, when he saw me his eyes went from concerned to angry in a split second. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Soda, come here for a minute." Steve said walking towards the kitchen.

Soda grabbed my arm and with great force pushed me on the couch "You stay right there, don't even think about moving." he said with such anger in his eyes that I'd never seen before on my happy-go-lucky brother. He walked into the kitchen to join Steve, I could hear them talking quietly in there and I knew Steve was telling Soda what Curly had just told him.

Steve walked back out. "Good luck kid," then he left, I don't blame him I would of left too if it were me, Soda was still in the kitchen probably to mad to come out.

When he did come out I'd wished he didn't.

He walked out unbuckling his black belt then pulled it from the belt loops of his jeans. I felt my heart skip a beat, he couldn't.

...

Bella Lilac


	13. Chapter 13

Soda didn't look at me when he walked in, he didn't even say anything. I swear I could see tears in his eyes. He just walked over to the front door closing the main door then locked it.

He came over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me placing the belt down on the couch next to him, then pulled me over his knees, hooking his thumbs in my jeans yanking them down.

"No, please Soda, I'll be good, I promise." I begged him desperately.

I was surprised to see he only raised his hand and not the belt, either way he brought it down hard on my backside causing me to yelp.

The second swat landed in the same spot, I cried out, "Please Soda, I'll never do it again."

The third smack smarted even worse. Tears began to form in my eyes.

The pain grew worse the more he tanned me, he was getting in a routine now making each smack harder than the last, he just kept landing them while I sobbed.

Then he stopped for a second and rubbed my back, and that's when I noticed he'd picked up the belt.

"No Soda, please no more, I'll never be bad again, I promise." I cried while trying to struggle out of his grip to get off his knee. He just placed his leg across the back of my legs holding me firmly in place, then folded the belt bringing it down hard on my already reddened backside, let me tell you it stung alright, it felt like someone sliced though my skin with a sharp razor.

I could see him raise it into the air again, I tried kicking my legs to loosen his grip, but failed miserably, he was a lot stronger than I am and his grip too tight. The belt came down with a wooshing sound, causing me to jump from the sharp sting and the pain ran right through me, I full on screamed while the tears continually flowed like a river running down my cheeks.

He kept bringing that damn belt down on my burning backside working up a rhythmic pattern, my ass was burning something awful, I reckon the neighbours would call the cops thinking someone's being murdered at the rate I was screaming and carrying on.

I threw my hands to my stinging butt for protection but Soda grabbed them in an instant holding them down, then continued.

Then he bent me further over his knees hitting my sit spots and the back of my thighs. I tell you that hurt a lot more then the hits I just received over my backside. I was screaming loud enough to wake the dead and I couldn't stop bawling to save myself.

Suddenly he stopped.

"It's over honey." I heard him say sniffing, he hadn't said anything this whole time, I was starting to think he must be that angry with me, that he didn't ever want to talk to me again.

After he told me he was done I didn't move, I was to frightened it'll hurt more if I did.

He carefully helped me off of his knee so I was standing, then stood up wrapping his arms around me. He placed his hand on my back rubbing it softly, in slow comforting circles, while I continued to sob into his chest.

Once my sobs eventually turned into sniffles. I looked up at Soda, noticing his eyes were red and puffy too with tears still forming in them. So that must be why he hadn't talked, I now felt bad assuming that he didn't want to talk to me, I knew in my heart that Soda could never not talk to me, but was trying to find a reason as to why he hadn't said anything, he must feel really guilty doing this to me, but maybe he felt he didn't have a choice.

I took in a couple of deep breaths to try and control my voice so that I was able to ask him the question that had been on my mind since I walked through the front door.

"Soda, where's Darry?" I asked him with a sniffle while wiping at my teary eyes.

"I don't know baby." He said with a worried yet sad expression.

"Com'on honey it's getting late, you need to try an' get some sleep."

Soda walked over and unlocked the front door then led me into the bedroom and found my sleepwear for me to get dressed into. He pulled back the blankets for me and I climbed in under the covers laying on my stomach, I rubbed my hands up and down on my burning backside trying to get the sting out.

Tears were still leaking from my eyes as I constantly sniffled taking in shaky breaths.

Soda sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing my back softly while running his other hand slowly up and down along my arm.

We both looked towards the bedroom door when we heard the front door opening.

"Stay here honey." Soda said to me getting up from the bed, then headed out the bedroom door closing it behind him.

'Where is he Soda?' Darry yelled slamming the front door.

'He's sleeping Darry. Where have you been anyway, it's been hours?' Soda paused. Then I heard him say, 'Have you been drinking Dar?' He asked in a concerned tone.

'While I was hunting around the whole damn town looking for him I ran into Tim Shepard down at Bucks, he told me all the stupid stunts his empty-headed brother and Ponyboy were causing. Did Ponyboy happen to tell you what those two shits got up to?' Darry was shouting that loud I wouldn't be surprise if half the neighbourhood could hear him.

'Steve told me.' I heard Soda say.

'Slashing tyres, vandalising property, spray painting windshields, not to mention drinking again. I'm gonna make his ass hurt that much he won't be sitting for a month.' Darry hollered making the walls shake.

Then I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall along with the sound of a belt buckle jingling towards my bedroom.

I panicked.

There was no time to try climbing out of my window, the only other place I could think to hide quickly was under my bed.

I scurried to the edge of my bed, practically falling off the side and slid as fast as I could under my bed looking at the bottom of the bedroom door.

'Don't Darry. Stop. I've already punished him.' I could hear the desperation in Sodas voice. The heavy thud of footsteps stopped in the front of my door.

'You did.' I could tell Darry was shocked just by the sound in his voice, that Soda would actually hit me.

'After Steve brough him home, he wanted to talk to me, I followed him into the kitchen and he explained everything Pony and Curly had done, not to mention Pony running off while he was grounded and I had just let him out his room as well. I was absolutely furious Darry, I don't think I've ever been so mad with him ever. I pulled Pony over my knee and gave him a good spanking with my belt.' Soda said in a rather firm tone.

'I can't believe you actually gave it to him. Well, I think his had enough then, let's hope he learns his lesson. I'm gonna head off to bed, I need to get up early tomorrow for work.' Darry said still slightly angry but cooled enough to let it be, then I heard footsteps walking away.

I figured the coast was clear and started wiggling out from under the bed, but I wasn't quick enough, Soda opened the door walking in seeing me half under the bed still.

He gave me a confused look, "What are ya doin' under there kiddo?"

"Umm, I was ummm, I was trying to find something under here." I said trying to sound convincing, but I could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe me for one second.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." He grabbed me under the arm hauling me to my feet, then I climbed back into bed.

Soda put on his night clothes, then sat down on the side of the bed looking at me.

"What are ya' lookin' at Soda?" I frowned at him with my red teary rimed eyes.

"You do know, that I know the real reason why you where under there, don't you kiddo? And you can't trick me and say you were hunting for something cause I know you weren't" Soda said looking me firmly in the eyes.

"But Soda, I really was trying to find something." I tried to sound innocent giving him my best puppy dog look.

"You can't fool me Pony, I have been your big brother for 14 years, I do know when your not telling the truth." He said, then he grabbed my arm and started tickling me everywhere.

I was laughing so hard I had tears.

"Stop, Soda, please stop." I said through laughter.

He stopped tickling me but we were both still laughing, he climbed over me to get to his side, then wiggled under the covers putting his arm around me, snuggling me into his chest.

No one spoke, I just lay there feeling the warmth from my brothers stronge embrace and thought everything over as to what happened, figuring I should confess to Soda that I was frightened, he'll understand me.

"Soda, it really scared me when I heard Darry coming, I even heard him unbuckle his belt, I really thought I was in for it again. I know I did some terrible things, but I didn't think it was bad enough to be punished twice for, I didn't know what to do Soda, hiding seemed like the best idea at the time." I whispered quietly.

"You know, you shouldn't have to hide kiddo, the last thing I want is for you to feel afraid, and plus you know I wouldn't let Darry belt you after you'd just been punished." Soda whispered but kept a firm tone, to let me know he was being serious.

Then he paused for a few minutes, I felt him lean closer to my ear before he spoke up again continuing in a lighter but still firm tone.

"When I let you come out of your room today, I didn't expect you to take off like you did, you don't know how worried I was when I found out you where gone, I'm really disappointed in you Ponyboy for disobeying my trust like that. Then when Steve brought you home and told me what you had done, Pony your better than that, your smart kiddo. I don't want you turning into some hood running around causing trouble. That's why I let you feel it tonight Pony, I don't want to loose you honey, and if putting you over my knee is what it'll take so be it. Your the only baby brother I have and I'm gonna protect you, I love you so much kiddo." Soda stated firmly, he really let me have it tonight, I'm ashamed I let him down like that. I felt my eyes well up with new tears and felt the stinging in my backside throb.

I turned to look at him noticing some fresh tears in his eyes too.

"I love you too Soda. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just had to get outta the house for a bit, I felt like I was trapped in a cage being cooped up here all day long." I gave a sniff trying to hold the sobs back.

"I know baby, but that's sort of what happens when your grounded, your not suppose to go out. Have you thought of anything you'd like to do? You've only got 2 days to go, that is if Darry doesn't decide to add anymore days to it now." Soda said.

I can't believe he was willing to still take me out after what I'd done to him.

"Maybe we can go to the races or something?" I said sniffing again. I know Soda likes going to them, there's lots of action at the races.

"Sounds like a plan, I get off early on Wednesday so make sure your ready to go." He said.

"Ok." I said still turned looking at him.

He turned to look at the clock behind him, then switched off the bedside lamp.

"Turn over kiddo, it's almost 1:30. At lease I have the late shift tomorrow I can sleep in a bit."

I turned over and wiped my eyes then closed them, "Good night, Soda, I really am sorry."

"I know you are kiddo, try get some sleep." He placed a kiss to the back of my head.

And with that we both fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Bella Lilac


	14. Chapter 14

I was glad when Wednesday finally came I was no longer grounded. Darry didn't add anymore days to it, he figured the tanning I got from Soda taught me good and proper. The last couple of days where pretty uneventful, I just mostly read, watched TV and played some poker with the guys.

I woke up at 6:00 dying to get the day started now that I was finally free after been confined to the house for a week, with an exception for the day I snuck out and hung with Curly.

I climbed out of bed wanting to catch the sunrise, I slipped on some jeans and grabbed my pack of smokes off my side table and snuck quietly out the front door making sure I caught the fly screen before it slammed.

I sat down on the porch steps pulling a smoke out of my pack then lit it, I looked out into the night sky taking in a deep breath from my smoke, the sky was starting to lighten.

The screen door opened then closed behind me.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing out here?" Soda asked me.

"Nothin'." I said taking another puff from my cigarette.

"Remember I finish early this afternoon you still up for going to the races?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I still wanna' go." I said blowing out my smoke.

"Ok, make sure your ready then when I get home."

We then sat quietly looking out into the morning sky as it was now turning into bright pinks and reds with vibrent oranges running through it, then the goldern yellow glow of the sun appeared making goldern rays of light in the pink sky, it certainly was a breathtaking moment.

"Geez that was pretty." Soda said from beside me, I'd forgot he was even there as I was lost in the moment.

The brightly coloured sky was now faiding bringing out a bright blue sky for the day.

"Com'on we better get in, Darry'll be wondering where we've ran off to." Soda said.

I finished off my smoke throwing the butt over the porch railing, then stood up to head inside.

Darry already had a plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the table, he looked over at us as we walked into the kitchen.

"I was wondering where you guys ran off to, come on breakfast is ready. Soda go get ready for work." Darry said then turned back to finish making his coffee.

I sat down at the table pulling an empty plate towards me, then grabbed an egg off the pile in front of me eating it slowly. Soda came back in dressed sitting down at the table infront of me grabbing a plate for himself pulling some bacon and eggs onto it.

"So Pony what are you going to do today?" Darry asked me leaning against the kitchen bench drinking his black coffee.

"I'm not sure, might go for a walk while I wait for Soda." I answered him grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Ok but don't stray to far, Soda com'on we gotta get to work." Darry said putting the mug in the sink.

"See ya later on, Pony." Soda grabbed another piece of bacon off the plate eating it on the way out.

"Bye Soda."

I looked at the rest of the eggs and bacon sitting on the plate, grabbing the glad wrap to cover it, then put it in the fridge figuring Two-Bit or someone will come by later on and eat it.

I might as well have a shower before I go out that way I'm ready for tonight, I walked toward the bathroom closing the door behind me, I turn on the shower undressing, and relaxed as the hot water rolled down my back, I scrubbed shampoo through my hair then bubble up my body, letting the hot water wash all the soap off. I turned off the taps, grabbing my towel then dryed myself off quickly.

I walked into my bedroom with the towel wrapped around my waist to find some clean clothes to wear, I found a pair of jeans and t-shirt slidding them on, then headed back to the bathroom to grease my hair, when I was satisfied I headed out the door in search for something to do.

I thought maybe I could go to the library but I had already read all the new books they'd recently got in, maybe I could go see a movie, I walked towards the movie house thinking 'bout what I could watch. I'd love to see that new movie that's showing at the moment How To Kill a Mockingbird, figuring that's the movie I wanted to see I walked up to the counter to buy my ticket. I took at seat down in the back row so I could leave as soon as it was over.

The movie was quite interesting it was about a lawyer in the Depression-era South that defends a black man against an undeserved rape charge. When it finished I stood up from my seat walking out of the movie house, deciding to head to the DX to see Soda and grab a Pepsi.

As I walked closer to the DX I could see Soda surrounded by a group of girls that looked around 17 same as him, the girls were all giggling and hanging off of Soda like flys. As I approached the DX he gave a wave for me to come over.

"Hey Pony." Soda said as I came over.

"Hey Soda."

Soda swung his arm around my shoulder. "Ladies this is my little brother Ponyboy." He said proudly with a movie star smile beaming on his face.

They all said hi to me then giggled.

"Oh, his as cute as you Soda." One of the girls said, she had really long brown hair wrapped up in a ponytail, I have to admit she was kind of cute.

"I can see where he gets his good looks from." Said another with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

I blushed, I wasn't really into girls yet, Soda says I'll grow outta it one day.

"Soda I might go in an' grab a Pepsi?"

"Yeah go on kiddo, I'll be there in a minute." He answered me then continued talking to the girls.

I grabbed a nice cold Pepsi out of the fridge opening it, then gulped neary half in one go letting out a loud belch.

Soda came in a few minutes after me, I guess he'd had enough of talking to the girls, he walked over to the fridge taking a Pepsi for himself opening it.

"I knock off in half an hour then where good to go." Soda said taking a mouthful of his drink.

I was just finishing off my Pepsi, when we heard a car pull up at the pumps. Soda walked out the door to meet whoever had just pulled up.

"Hey Grease." I poked my head out the door to see a black Pontiac GTO sitting by the pumps full of Socs, the car doors opened and 3 Socs got out, only the driver stayed.

"What do you Socs want." Soda said walking towards them, "You know we can't have no trouble here."

I walked out the door behind Soda keeping my Pepsi bottle with me, just incase I needed it.

"Who says we want trouble, we don't want no trouble, do we guys?" The one on the right said.

"We just need a word with your brother, don't we boys." Another one said looking at me.

Soda looked behind him noticing me, I took a step forward so I was standing next to him slouching a bit and narrowing my eyes. The guys moved closer to us.

"What do want with my brother, if you have a problem with him you need to go through me first." Soda said sounding tough.

"Your brother and his other Grease friend are the ones that ruined my car." The one on the right spoke again, I noticed he had thick rings on one hand.

I saw them reaching into their back pockets, I smashed the end of my Pepsi bottle off on a pole then held it firm but loose infront of me. Soda also reached in his back pocket for his switch.

Then the driver of the car beeped his horn getting impatient, telling his friends to hurry up, they all turned walking back to the car, the one with the rings turned back looking directly at me.

"Where not finished with you yet, we'll get you and your Grease friend." He said then climbed in the car joining his friends.

We watched the car as it left without even bothering to get their petrol.

"What did those good for nothing Socs want?" Steve said walking up to us, then eyed the broken pop bottle I still held.

"It was their car that Pony and Curly trashed." Soda scowled at me grabbing the bottle out of my hands and tossing it in the bin, then put his blade away in his back pocket.

"Pony I don't want you walking on your own, is that understood? You make sure someone's always with you." Soda said in a parental tone.

"Alright." I nodded. He was right, those guys could come back at anytime and I certainly didn't want to be on my own when they did.

Soda looked around me, and said, " Chris and Gary are here for the next shift, you ready to get outta here Steve?"

"Yeah, I'll fill them in on what needs doing, hold on." Steve said walking over to them.

Alright, I'm gonna go sign out, just wait here Pony." Soda said as he started toward the shop door.

"Alright done let's go, where's Soda?" Steve asked coming out from the garage and started towards his car.

I followed him to his car.

"He said he's signing out." I said as I climbed into the backseat.

Soda came over to the car and jumped in the front seat, as soon as he closed the door Steve sped off.

"So Steve, you still right to drop me and Pony off?" Soda asked Steve.

"Yeah, it's fine." He answered while watching the road infront.

"Thanks buddy, we'll just walk home after it."

"No probs." Steve answered him.

...

Bella Lilac


	15. Chapter 15

Steve dropped us off at home, Soda said he wanted to take a quick shower and Steve said he needed to do the same before he picked Evie up, and told us he'd be back soon.

About 20 minutes later Steve returned to pick us up.

"You guys ready?" He called poking his head in through the fly screen.

"Yeah, come on Pony where leaving." Soda called me.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" I came into the lounge chucking my shoes on, then we headed out to Steves car again.

The guys didn't stop talking the whole way there, Steve talking about what him and Evie were going to get upto but I don't think I need to get into the details, you can probably guess, and Soda talking about how good the races will be.

"You excited Pony." Soda turned around looking over the front seat at me with a huge grin.

"Yeah, should be good." I said looking at him.

"Not should be, will be." He smirked at me.

Steve dropped us off at The Ribbon then left straight away to go pick up Evie for their date. We arrived early so for the meantime cars were just cruising up and down the strip, a Mustang with a couple of blond good lookin' girls were coming in the opposite direction Soda watch as they drove past letting out a long low whistle.

"Geez they were some good lookin' girls if I've ever seen any." He said with his head still turned seeing if he could still see 'em.

He turned back looking at me, "You wanna get a bite to eat before it starts gettin' dark?"

"Yeah, sure."

As we were walking along the stip trying to figure out what we wanted to eat, we past a group of girls hanging out infront a burger joint, I noticed one with long sandy blond hair turn and look at us, she was wearing a short little yellow dress. She surprised me when she called out.

"Hey Soda." She said coming over to us, "Who's the other cute one?" She asked looking at me.

"Hey doll, this is my little brother Ponyboy." He said giving her a famous Sodapop smile.

The other girls seemed to notice us now coming over as well. I guess he must of known them from the DX, Soda certainly attracted the attention of girls like honey draws bees. I think they just melted once they saw his movie star looks along with that smile he gave.

"Hey Soda, wanna go out with me later, maybe we can grab a milkshake?" Another said, she had little golden curls running down her back, she wore too much make up, and her baby blue skirt was far too short.

"Sorry doll, can't do, you see I've already made plans for tonight." She looked at him giving a sad smile fluttering her eye lashes.

"Come by the DX, maybe we can do a double date with Steve an' Evie." He said giving a grin, she smiled at that.

Then she turned to me, "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" She asked in a cute voice.

"Ponyboy." I answered her not really sure if I want to start a conversation.

"Your really cute, you'll look just like your big brother when your older." I wasn't sure if she was refuring to Soda or Darry, I figured it was more likely Soda cause I didn't even know if she knew Darry.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just gave her a nod. I think soda could tell I was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"You ready to get some food kiddo?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah." He could tell I was in a hurry to get away from there.

"Well it was nice chattin' to you ladies, maybe you'll can stop by the DX next time." Soda said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, sure Soda, I'll see ya later." The one with sandy blond hair said.

Then the rest followed with there goodbyes.

Soda pulled me away with his arm still wrapped around my shoulder, we walked a little further down the strip heading into another burger joint. We found a booth and sat down.

The waitress come over bringing us some menus, sitting them down on our table.

"Would you boys like something to drink to start off with?" She asked, her silky brown hair was up in a long ponytail, she had a cute little short blue dress on with a little apron over the front of it, she didn't look much older than 15.

"We'll take two Pepsi's thanks." Soda answered for me giving her a grin.

She gave him a smile in return, "Ok, I'll be right back with them, let me know when your ready to order." She said then walked back to the kitchen.

When she came back out with our drinks we were ready to order. She placed the Pepsi's in front of us, then took out a little notebook and pencil.

"Pony would like the burger and fries without pickles, and I'll take the burger with the lot and fries." She wrote it down, then headed back to the kitchen.

"She's kinda cute don't you think Pony." Soda said refuring to the waitress.

"I guess so." I said taking a big gulp of my Pepsi accidentally letting out a loud belch.

Half the resturant turned and looked with discussed faces, I looked over at the waitress and she give a chuckle making me blush, I look down at the table embarrassed. Soda was however nearly falling off his chair laughing at me.

"Well, that's definitely not the way to get a girl kiddo." Soda said still laughing at me.

The waitress brought our food over to us, giving me a grin as she placed my burger and fries infront of me, I hung my head low to humiliated to look at her. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I found it kinda cute." Then she made her way back into the kitchen.

"What she say?" Soda wanted to know.

"Nothin'." I said looking at him.

"She likes ya doesn't she?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer, just concentrated on my burger. When we were done we got up to leave, I saw the waitress walk quickly to the counter writing something down, she came over to us grabbing my hand shoving something in it, then walked away.

As we walked out the door I opened my hand to see what she'd gave me, I opened the little piece of paper.

Call me - Tiffany, then there was a phone number.

"Told you she likes ya, give her a call little bro." Soda said looking at the note I held in my hands.

I folded the note up shoving it in my pocket. It was starting to get dark out now, there were now very few cars cruising and most were already starting to park lined up along both sides of the nature strip with people gathered around them.

We walked towards a group of Greasers, I assume were apart of the Shepards gang. Their eyes were hard like ice, I'd bet they didn't play fare in a fight, not that I'd ever be stupid enough to mess with them, I know better then to do that. Soda shook hands with one of the guys.

"Hi Mark." He said.

"Hi Soda." The guy said, then to me, "Hi kid."

"Hey" I replyed.

I heard revving from behind me, turning around I saw eight tough looking cars come down the strip in pairs, they lined up down at the starting line that someone had drawn with chalk. They started revving up their engines to get the crowd pumping with excitment.

A Mustang and a 396 Chevelle were to start the race off, a girl about Sodas age walked out infront and stood between the two cars, she raised her arms in the air then brought them down.

The Mustang scream off to a start while the 396 Chevelle spun it's tyres into smoke before it finally took off, but once it took off it was bloody quick it caught upto the Mustang in no time at all.

The crowd was going crazy screaming and waving there arms, then in a flash the cars shot past were we where standing with a loud roar. I felt the wind hit me as they flew past, then zoomed through the finish mark, with the 396 Chevelle winning by a few seconds, the crowd went wild, cheering and running towards them to congratulate the winner.

The drivers climbed back in their cars to remove them off the track to make way for the next race.

Next up was a Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac GTO, they revved up their engines with a grumble, the girl walked out again raising her arms then dropping them. Both cars took off fast with a squeal of their tyres, they flew down the track past us with a loud growl throwing the wind at me again, then flew through the finish line with the Camaro just beating the Pontiac. The crowd cheered again.

I turned to look at Soda he was talking to some guy next to him about the race.

"Soda?"

He paused his conversation midway through, looking at me."Yeah kiddo?" He asked.

"I'm gonna take a walk I should be back before the next race starts."

"Alright, don't go to far and be back soon." He said with a stern look.

I walked back down the strip the same way we had come.

I could hear a fight with punches being thrown coming from somewhere near me, I stopped to look around then noticed three guys in the ally way beside me, one against two, the guy on his own was holding up not to bad. I wasn't about to get involved in it Soda would kill me.

I continued walking while kicking a pop bottle along the street. I looked back realising I had wandered along way from where the street racing was.

I've probably been gone for a good half an hour, I bet Sodas worried now and has come out looking for me.

I turned around to make my way back, I strolled down the street for a few minutes stopping when I heard voices talking. A couple of guys that looked maybe my age where sitting on a step just inside an ally, they notice me staring.

"Hey kid, what you lookin' at?" One of them asked.

I started to walk away when he said that.

"Hey kid, come here." I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I walked over anyway, figuring if they want a fight I'll be able to hold my own easy with these two knuckleheads.

"I'm Mike and that's Tony." He said pointing to the guy next to him.

Mike patted the step next to him for me to sit down, I looked at him curiously before sitting, then Tony stood up standing infront of me like he was trying to block me from getting up for some reason.

"Have we got something good for you kid." Mike said pulling something out of his pocket, Tony held his hand out for Mike to put whatever it was in it, then he put it in his mouth swollowing it. Mike did the same swollowing as well.

"Kid you ever had LSD before?" Mike asked me, my eyes widened, shit I need to get outta here.

All the guys had warned me about taking drugs, even Steve and Two-Bit have each given me lectures about how it can screw ones life up, both Darry and Soda each swore if I ever touched it they'd tan my ass black and blue.

...

Bella Lilac


	16. Chapter 16

I started to get up but Tony pushed me back down, I was mistaken about these guys being around my age it was hard to tell with only very little light but I think they were more around 16 maybe 17 and stronger then what I took them for, shit now I'm in trouble.

Why didn't I just leave when I was going to, I scowled myself.

I prayed that Soda was out looking for me and that he'd find me quickly before anything bad happens.

"Com'on kid, you'll enjoy it, you'll see." Tony said grabbing my arms and pinning me to the wall behind me, I started struggling and kicking to try and get away but it was useless he had me in a firm grip.

"SODA SODA HELP." I screamed as loud as I could.

Mike leaned over me trying to get the drug in my mouth but I wouldn't let him, I kept my mouth tightly shut. He gave up and held my nose so I would have to open my mouth. As he was putting his fingers in my mouth I bit down as hard as I could, having the familiar taste of metallic in my mouth. That earned me a hard punch to the side of my face making me let go of his fingers.

"Stupid kid, nearly bit my fingers off." He said slapping me hard across the face.

"SODA SODA SODA." I screamed again, Mike tried covering my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Pony?" I heard making my ears prick up, I struggled again trying to get out of there grip, so I could at least call Soda again, I had to let him know I was here.

"SODA I'M HERE ALLY." I said before he managed to cover my mouth again.

Then I heard running footsteps and I felt the grip on me loosen a bit as one guy was pulled off of me, then the sounds of punches been thrown. Then Mike was pulled off me, I just stayed were I was. I heard more punches been thrown then Soda was next to me.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" He said trying to looking me over but it was to dark to see.

I didn't answer him, I just kept shaking my head 'No' slowly, I don't know if he could see me but I knew he knew something wasn't right.

"Com'on let's get you somewhere were its lighter so I can look you over." He said helping me up.

I didn't talk, I didn't say nothing, I was to scared to, I knew Soda would be furious.

I didn't know when the drug would start to kick in but I knew it'd probably be soon.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, we walked until we were standing under a street lamp.

He lifted my chin up so he could see my face, running his fingers over where I had got punched.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else kiddo?" He asked looking me over to see if I had any other bruises.

I couldn't answer, I just stared straight at him unblinking, my facial features were total blank, then tears started leaking down my cheeks.

"Honey it's ok, I'm here now." He said thinking that the tears were cause I got punched, but it was far from it.

I started shaking my head 'No' I couldn't get the words out, but my head knew what I was thinking. I knew it wasn't alright.

"Baby whats wrong?" He was starting to worry now, probably cause I wasn't saying anything.

He lifted my chin again looking me straight in the eyes, then he realised something wasn't right.

"What did they do to you Pony, tell me right now." He said keeping a firm grip on my chin.

But I still didn't answer.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you tell me right now what they did." He said in a strong parental voice.

"Drugs." I whispered so quite I wasn't even sure that he'd even heard me.

"Shit." He swore.

"Baby which one, you need to tell me what they gave you." He said firmly.

"LSD." I whispered again.

"Shit." He repeated.

"Ok, I need to get you to a hospital." He said to me.

I started panacking, I'm not going to a hospital, there's no way I'm going.

"No Soda, I don't want to go, please Soda, please Soda, I don't want to go." I begged him.

"I know baby, Shit, I can't take you home. Darry will go off his rocker." He said, then said. "We need to find a pay phone, I'm gonna call Steve he'll know what to do."

We were walking trying to find a pay phone when I noticed that the street lamps seemed brighter and all blended together, I kept staring at them they suddenly looked really amazing.

Then I suddenly had a strong urge to start running, I took off as fast as I could down the street, the wind felt so good hitting my face.

"Pony wait, stop running." Soda yelled.

I stopped running and turned around to see Soda trying to catch up to me. I started laughing my ass off for no reason, I was starting to feel dizzy, but I couldn't stop laughing.

He finally caught up to me trying to catch his breath.

"Com'on." He said grabbing me by my arm.

As I was walking the ground started moving it felt like I was trying to walk on a waterbed, I stopped walking standing in the one spot trying to keep my balance.

"Pony, stop falling behind, there's a pay phone up ahead." Soda said trying to get me to hurry up, I would if this ground stopped moving everywhere.

"But Soda the ground won't stop moving." I complained.

"Ok come here, I'll help steady you." He wrapped his arm around me, so I could lean on him, it helped a little bit.

We finally made it to the pay phone, I just stood there staring at it, I don't know why but it also looked so amazing everything just looked so much better, even though it was all the same.

"Ok, I'm gonna call Steve first." Soda picked up the phone dialling it.

"Steve." Soda said. Pause.

"I need your help." Pause.

"Steve, Pony ran into some guys and they gave him LSD his tripping pretty bad."

I could hear Steve yelling through the phone. "He what, the kid knows better than to do that shit, he needs a good tanning to his ass that's what he needs."

"I know Steve, and let me tell you his going to get just that. But first I need a favour could we stay at your place tonight, I really don't want Darry finding out about this if that's possible." Pause.

"Thanks Steve, oh and could you pick us up?" Pause.

"Yeah were still at the strip. Thanks Steve your a buddy."

He hung up then turned to look at me, "Ok Pony I need to call Darry, so I need you to keep quite."

"Hey Darry, it's Soda." Pause.

"Yeah everything's fine." Pause.

"I'm just letting you know where staying at Steves tonight so you don't need to wait up." Pause.

"Oh, his asked us to come around for a bit, play some poker." Pause.

"Yeah, I'll get him to bed when we get there." Pause.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Then he hung up again.

Soda looked at me, "Steve will be here soon."

"Ok." I answered still staring at the phone.

While we were waiting for Steve, I was looking out down the dark street when a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the road, he was just hovering above the road staring back at me, then he started slowly moving closer in my direction, then as quick as you could blink, his form suddenly became more demonic, he had razor like spikes running down his arms and his dark eyes changed to evil red eyes.

"Get it away from me Soda, Get it away." I was freaking out walking backwards to get away from the dark diabolical figure.

Soda grabbed a hold of me wrapping his arms around me, holding me into his chest stroking my hair.

"It's ok, it's gone now Pony, it's gone." Soda said in a reassuring tone helping to calm me, after a few minutes I worked up the courage and lifted my head to look back to where the figure had been, it was indeed gone now just leaving a dark and empty street.

Many minutes later Steve finally arrived, I jumped into the backseat of his car, he had the radio on playing loudly, but I wanted it louder.

"Turn it up louder Steve." I yelled.

He turned it up a notch, but it still wasn't loud enough.

"Louder." I yelled, then I kept screaming at the top of my lungs, I couldn't stop staring at those damn street lights as we passed them.

"Man, his really out of it, why the hell did he do it?" Steve said angrly looking back at me in his review mirror.

Soda just shook his head. "I don't know Steve."

Finially we arrived at Steves house I got out of the car walking up the steps with Soda and Steve following behind.

"Is your dad home Steve?" Soda asked as he walked through the door.

"Nar, said he was going out and won't be back till tomorrow." Steve answered like he couldn't care less what his dad was doing.

"I'm starving." I blurted out to no one in particular.

"Ok, I'll see what we have to eat." Steve said, I followed him into the kitchen.

I heard Soda go into the lounge turning the TV on.

While Steve had his head stuck in the pantry looking for food, I started climbing up onto the kitchen bench for no apparent reason, it took a lot of effort to get up. But when I did I stood up and yelled "Yeah, I did it." Then I started running my fingers along the ceiling cause I thought it felt so good.

Steve turned around to see what I had done.

"Hey, get the hell off the bench kid." Steve said angrily.

Soda came into the kitchen to see what was happening, he didn't look to happy when he saw me standing on the bench.

"Pony, get down from there." He scowled at me.

I stood onto the very edge of the bench top, ready to land a front flip off of it. But Soda realised what I was about to do, he grabbed me firmly by both of my arms and told me to jump. He let out a deep heavy sigh, then turned to Steve.

"Did you find anything to eat?" He asked Steve.

"I found these Doritos." He said ripping the packet open, then headed into the lounge.

Soda and I followed him, we took a seat on the couch while Steve sat on the floor leaning up against it. Steve passed me up the Doritos pack I took a handful passing it on to soda. We watched the TV for a while, my mind really focusing on every single detail happening on the show, then all of a sudden it feels like I'm being sucked into the TV.

I started panicking, "Help! I'm getting sucked into the TV." I yelled gripping the couch cushion tightly. I manage to pull my eyes away from the screen and glance down at the couch, but instead of seeing the couch under me it appears to be a crocodile instead, I gasp and shake my head to clear the images.

Both Soda and Steve were staring at me like what the hell.

"Shit kid, you need to relax." Steve said still looking at me.

It was a strange feeling one minute I'd be acting perfectly fine like my normal self then a couple of minutes later I'd be going crazy and seeing things, I just wanted this night to be over with.

Soda put his arm around me making me lie down, I put my head in his lap, he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"You need to try and sleep kiddo, it's nearly 2:30."

I wouldn't have a clue how long I was awake for, but I remember seeing unbelievably bright patterns under my eye lids before I finally passed out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Bella Lilac


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up I was still feeling tired and groggy, I found myself lying on the couch where I had been last night, but my head was no longer in Sodas lap someone had put a pillow under it and thrown a blanket over me. I could still clearly remember most of what happened last night.

I heard someone moving on the ground beside the couch, I leaned over the side and saw Soda stretched out on his back sleeping on the carpet, he was using his arm as a pillow with a blanket thrown over him as well. I couldn't see Steve so I assumed he went back to his room to sleep.

I shook Soda lightly on his other arm that was thrown over his chest, he moaned then opened his eyes. When he noticed me looking at him he sat straight up, a sudden look of worry and disappointment plastered on his face.

"Pony, my goodness kid you had me scared, don't you ever do anything so stupid ever again." He scolded me.

"I didn't mean to Soda." I really didn't mean to scare him, I didn't even choose to do it in the first place.

"Do you remember any of what happened?" He asked .

"Yeah, I do, most of it." I answered him, I'd wished I didn't remember any of it, that it was all just a bad nightmare, but unfortantly that wasn't the case.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna make us some breakfast, were gonna leave straight after." He said looking directly at me.

Soda stood up from the floor heading into the kitchen, and I rolled over on the couch sitting up then followed him. He found some eggs in the fridge cracking them into a frying pan.

Steve came wondering into the kitchen with just his jeans on and his hair sticking out in every which way from sleeping on it.

"Hey kid, good to see you decided to return to the land of the living." He said with a smirk on this face.

I glared back at him.

I walked over to the fridge in search for something to drink, there was a bottle of juice with half left, that'll do. I grabbed 3 glasses out of the cupboard then sat down pouring myself a glass.

"Eggs are ready." Soda announced, he grabbed a couple of plates to put the eggs on, then pulled out a chair taking a seat at the table across from me. I took a plate for myself and put a couple of eggs on it.

"Steve, I'm gonna head into work a bit later today, could you cover for me?" Soda looked over at Steve leaning against the counter eating.

"Yeah, sure." Steve answered shoving some eggs in his mouth.

"Thanks Steve."

I knew what I was in for, so I sat there trying to eat as slow as I could while trying to think up an escape plan.

Soda and Steve were by the fridge in deep conversation about something, but the only problem was the fridge was close to the kitchen door, Soda had his back to the door, so I suppose that's good.

Once I was done I quitely got up from my chair putting my plate gently on the bench, I looked at them, they were still talking, good. I tip toed as quite as I could toward the door, then went to make a run for it but someone grabbed me by the arm, damn, I was so close to.

"Oh no you don't kiddo." Soda said holding my arm.

"Steve I'm gonna take Pony home now, I'll catch ya later anyway." Soda said heading towards the front door with his hand still around my arm.

"Yeah, that's fine Soda, I'll see ya later. Take care kid." He said to me looking a little concerned.

We had taken a few steps down the sidewalk when Soda finally let go of me, I started off with walking right behind him, but as we went on, I was purposely trying to fall behind creating a nice distance between us.

It was only a 10 minute walk from Steves to our house, but I didn't want to go home at all, so I strolled along slowly dragging my feet on the pavement, Soda hadn't even turned yet to see that I was no longer behind him, I probably could have hid in the bushes beside me and he wouldn't of known.

I wondered if he'd notice if I stopped walking, so I tried it, I just stood there looking at the back of his head as he kept going ahead of me.

He was now at least five houses infront of me, I should just turn and run the other way, I laughed quietly to myself at my idea.

That'd be funny he'd get home and I wouldn't even be there, I laughed a little to loudly that time and he stopped, then turned around realising I was no longer behind him.

"Pony hurry up, stop falling behind." He said waiting for me to catch up, I jogged up to him and he swung his arm across my shoulders so that I would have to keep up with him.

We walked in through our front door and the house was dead quite with nobody else home, I was sort of hoping Two-Bit would be sprawled out on the couch watching TV like he normally does, maybe try and delay what was coming a little longer, but Soda probably would have kicked him out anyway, so I guess either way it didn't matter, I was still in for it.

"Ponyboy, I want you to go to your room and wait for me." Soda said looking at me firmly.

I sighed and slowly made my way to my room, sitting down on my bed.

I wondered what Soda was doing out there, I could hear him rattling around in the kitchen, then I heard his footsteps come down the hall but stopping in another room, then my door opened.

He was holding dad's old thin leather strap and an old spray bottle mum use to keep in the bottom draw, he'd filled the bottle up with water.

I jumped up off the bed in a hurry to get away from him.

I knew what he was going to do mum use to use it on us, if she wanted the wooden spoon to sting more she would spray our bottom with water first. I tell ya that worked alright, it would make the whack sting twice as bad, but it was only ever with a wooden spoon never a strap, I'd hate to think what it'd feel like with a strap.

He walked into our room and I took a step backwards away from him, not taking my eyes off of that strap for a second. I backed myself up until I was right into the corner, there was no way I was going over there.

Soda sat down on the bed lying the strap and bottle next to him.

"Ponyboy, come here please." He said looking at me, he even held his hand out for me to take.

"No." My voice shook even on just that one little word, I didn't budge from where I was standing.

"Honey, I'm just going to talk to you first, ok." He said still holding his hand out to me.

I didn't move.

"It's ok honey." He said trying to reassure me.

Reluctently I slowly made my way over to him putting my hand in his, then he took my other hand as well so he was holding both. He looked up at me right into my eyes.

"I know your scared honey, but you'll never know how terrified I was after you'd told me you took drugs, baby you know it can kill ya if you overdose, don't ya? It scared the hell outta me to see you so frightened by things only your mind could see, and there was nothing I could do to make it go away. I felt so helpless. I never want you to touch drugs ever again as long as you live, I don't want to loose you baby, I love you more than anything. Now we don't have to tell Darry, I know we should and that he has a right to know, but I think the punishment you'll be getting will be enough to never do it again."

Tears were already making their tracks down my face but I couldn't brush them away cause Soda was holding both my hands.

"Soda I didn't want to do it they forced me." I said, my voice quavering.

"Baby you made the choice to go over to them, didn't you?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded sniffling.

"Ok, unbutton your jeans Pony." He let go of my hands and I brushed the tears off my face then slowly unbuttoned my pants.

He grabbed my hand again and helped me over his knees, then by hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my jeans he slid them down taking down my underwear with them.

Soda rubbed my back making soft circles to try to comfort me and grabbed the spray bottle in his other hand spraying my backside till it looked like I'd just gotten out the shower.

He suddenly stopped rubbing my back, then positioned his arm so it was across my back holding me in place, he raised his hand bringing it hard down on my backside, I gave a whimper.

Then he raised it again bringing it down just as hard, making me cry out.

He was working up a rhythm now bringing them down fast with every smack getting harder then the last, I was trying my hardest to hold back sobs by biting the insides of my cheeks.

He started applying fast hard swats one on top of the other to my sensitive sit spots and thighs, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore my sobs where coming out in deep gasps.

Then he continued to alternated the swats to different areas, but landing three in the same area before moving to the next spot, I was kicking and bucking trying to get off of his knees, he crossed his leg over the back of my legs to stop me from going anywhere, my cries were coming out in screams.

Suddenly he stopped spanking me, and began rubbing soft circles on my back trying to calm me a bit.

"It's ok baby, your doing really good, it's almost over." Soda said sniffing.

He grabbed the spray bottle again wetting my backside like he had done before, but this time he grabbed the strap.

I started panicking, my ass already felt like is was on fire, I could only imagine what the strap would feel like on my already stinging butt.

"No Soda, please no more, I'll never ever do it again, I promise Soda." I was crying and begging him to stop.

But he just folded that strap in half, then he brought it up, it came down with such a hard force on my already stinging bottom I couldn't help but scream.

Then he brought the strap back up, bringing it down just as hard, I screamed again.

He continued to bring it down on my reddened backside rhythmically.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, every time the strap landed it was like someone was slicing through my skin with a red hot knife.

It was the worst pain I think I've ever felt in my life.

He brought down a couple more hard strokes, before he finally stopped, it felt like I was over his knee for a good half hour.

"It's over honey, it's all done." Soda said wiping at his eyes, then rubbed soft circles on my back again trying to calm me down.

I just laid limply where I was after he was done, wailing loudly from the unbearable pain throbbing in my buttocks and thighs.

He carefully pulled my underwear and jeans back up, then gently helped me into a standing position.

Soda then stood up pulling the bed covers back, I climbed in slowly laying on my stomach as I continued sobbing heavily, he covered me up then climbed in the other side scooting close to me.

He wrapped me in a tight hug pulling me into him, I placed my head on his chest using it as a pillow as my sobs racked through my body soaking his white t-shirt. His fingers ran soothingly up and down across my back making me relax just slightly.

"It's ok baby, it's ok, just relax honey." He whispered trying to calm me.

He placed a soft kiss to the top of my head, then continued to whisper into my ear.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, shhh, it's alright now." He kept repeating to me in a soothing tone.

My sobs eventually turned into snivels but my breathing was still coming in shaky breaths.

I took in a deep breath, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

I stayed in the position I was in with my head resting against his chest and closed my eyes trying to relax, listening to his comforting words and soft strokes along my back.

"Soda?" I called him softly.

"Yeah honey." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know you are baby, now try get some rest." He said stroking his hand through my hair.

"Soda, I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too, kiddo."

His gentle and soothing touch finally put me to sleep.

...

Bella Lilac


	18. Chapter 18

Someone was shaking my arm to get me to wake up, I moaned and opened my eyes to see Darry standing beside the bed still in his work clothes.

"Hey kiddo, how long you been sleepin' for?" He placed the back of his hand on my forehead, probably hoping I wasn't coming down with something.

"I dunno, what time is it?" I asked yawning and rubbing my eyes. I rolled over to where Soda was, but he was no longer beside me. Oh yeah, he had work, he must of left after I fell asleep.

"It's twenty minutes past five kiddo, I just got in from work." He said looking a little worriedly at me.

"Shit, I've been sleeping over three hours." I accidentally cursed, I was actually surprised it'd been that long.

Darry reached down giving me a firm swat to my already stinging backside making me let out a small whimper.

"Don't curse Pony, and you can get up, you've been laying in here long enough." He said firmly then turned making his way out the door then down the hall.

I watched him walk out, then I slowly climbed outta my bed and made my way out to the lounge, curling up on the couch to watch whatever was on the TV till Darry called out to me from the kitchen. What does he want now I just got myself comfy to, I complained to myself as I stood up with a huff walking out to the kitchen to see what he wanted.

"What do you want for dinner kiddo, chicken or meatloaf?" He asked with his head stuck in the pantry looking at what ingredients we have. I headed over to the fridge insearch for a Pepsi.

"Couldn't you have just asked me that without me having to come in?" I said annoyed that he made me get up and that he couldn't just come in and ask me.

I pulled out a Pepsi from the carton we kept in the fridge then closed the door, I opened the can taking a mouthful walking back out the kitchen.

Darry turned looking at me as I walked out. "You didn't answer what you wanted."

"Chickens fine." It didn't matter what we have, I probably won't be able to sit down and eat it anyway.

As I was making myself comfortable on the couch again, the front screen door opened then slammed closed.

"Hey Curtis's, have no fear Two-Bit's here." Two-Bit said loudly walking through our front door, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Hey kid, where is everyone?" Two-Bit asking coming over and plonking his ass right on top of my legs.

"Ahh, Two-Bit get up." He didn't move, just turned to look at me taking another swig of his beer again.

"If I answer your question will you move then?"

He looked like he was trying to think about the answer, it was either a simple yes or no question, but he looked like he was hard in thought.

"Ok." He answered simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Darrys in the kitchen, Soda and Steve are at work, there you happy, now move." I said to him.

He wiggled his butt side to side, but stayed where he was. "There I moved." He said with a huge grin sounding quite proud of himself.

"Two-Bit!" I whined giving him an annoyed look. I gave up on trying get him to move and just stayed there with him sitting on me watching TV.

"Dinners Ready." Darry called from the kitchen.

Oh crap, there's no way I'm going to be able to sit still at the table, Darrys certainly gonna notice something's up. If my bottom was sore now could only imagine what it'd be like if he found out an' got a hold of me. I definitely don't want him finding out, no way.

Well at least that got Two-Bit off me, as soon as the word food was mentioned he jumped up and raced to the kitchen table.

"Darry I don't really want any, I'm feeling really tired, can I just lay here." I say as innocently as I can muster up, hoping he'd buy it.

Darry came into the lounge with a concerned expression across his face.

"I hope your not comin' down with something kiddo." He said as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead then moving it down to my cheek.

"Well you don't have a fever which is good, just get some rest kiddo, I'll bring you in a small plate you need to try eat something." He walked back out to fix me a plate.

He came back in holding a plate in his hand and placed it on the coffee table beside me. "Try an' eat some kiddo it'll make you feel better." Then he walked back into the kitchen to join Two-Bit at the table.

I picked up my fork while still half lying half sitting on the couch and stabbed some of the chicken to eat, it was nice and juicy. Darry always cooks the chicken till it's tender then removes it from the oven before it gets over dry.

I finished off most of my dinner leaving about a quarter. I would of ate it all, but I had to leave a little so that Darry would fall for my little white lie and think I'd tried my best eating it. Then curled up on the couch again.

Soda and Steve came home from work not long after, I could hear them talking arguing over something as they came up the drive.

"Just ask her out man." Steve was saying.

"I said I'll think about it, I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship right now Steve, it's only been a couple of months since Sandy left." Soda answered him.

"I know man, but you need to move on sometime and you've got to admit she was kinda hot for you." Steve said.

"Like I said I'll think about it." Then the screen door opened and the conversation stopped. Soda walked in kicking off his shoes seeing me on the couch.

"Hey kiddo." Soda said to me taking off his DX cap.

"Hey Soda, how was work?"

"Yeah, it was busy, I think everyone decided they needed gas at the last minute." He said walking into the kitchen with Steve following behind.

I heard Soda say hey to Darry and Two-Bit, then he asked Darry why I was eating dinner in the lounge.

'He said he was feeling tired and wasn't hungry, he didn't feel like he had a fever or anything, I took him in some dinner. Had he eaten anything when you saw him?' I heard Darry ask.

'Yeah he ate most of it, I'll go check on him.' I heard Soda say then he come back into the lounge walking towards me, he stood infront of the couch blocking my view of the TV, then he crouched down infront of me placing his hand on my forehead like Darry had done earlier.

"I'm not sick Soda, just wasn't hungry." I whispered quietly looking at him.

"Well, you look like you did a pretty good job eating for not being hungry there kiddo, I figured it was more to do with the fact that your to sore to sit and you don't want Darry finding out." He raised his eyebrow with a small smirk playing on his lips, giving me that knowing look when he knows I'm not telling the truth. I bit my bottom lip worriedly, hoping I wasn't in trouble now for lying to Darry.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna say nothin'." He told me quietly running his fingers through my hair. I gave him a small smile to say thanks.

"It's ok kiddo, well I'm gonna go grab some dinner I'm starving." He said with a grin, then got up heading back to the kitchen.

I lied there staring at the TV screen but not really watching it.

The guys come back in a while after, Soda sat down on the end of the couch lifting my legs placing them on his lap. Two-Bit on the other hand tried pulling me off the couch, he grabbed my bicep on one arm and above my wrist on the other and pulled me onto the floor, I felt Soda try to grab me but he wasn't quick enough.

"Two-Bit!" I said annoyed with him.

"Oh, look, the couches free, the kids not hogging it anymore." Two-Bit said with a fake surprised expression, pointing to the now empty couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's my house, I'm aloud to hog it if I want." I said still laying on the floor.

Soda leaned down grabbing my arm to pull me up, I sat back down sitting on the side of my butt so I wasn't sitting on it fully and leaned into Soda.

We stayed like that for about an hour just watching TV while he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

Steve took the other end of the couch while Two-Bit ended up just sitting on the floor.

I could feel my eye lids getting heavy as I stared at the TV screen, closing them every now and then, when I closed them next I was too tired to open them again and fell asleep leaning on Soda with him stroking my arm softly.

I felt someone trying to wake me, I let out a moan keeping my eyes closed.

"Wake up for a minute honey, you need to get to bed." Soda said softly beside me.

He stood up keeping a hold of me, then lifted me under the arms into a standing position, I was just awake enough to let him steer me to our bedroom, he helped me into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

Bella Lilac


	19. Chapter 19

I woke with the bright sun shining through my blinds, my head was slightly aching from a headache. I grabbed my jeans I was wearing yesterday and shrugged them on, Soda must of pulled them off for me cause I don't remember undressing before going to bed.

I opened the draw on my bedside table to grab some aspirin I always kept an extra stash in there for when I needed them, I poured some into my hand and swallowed them dry then headed out to the kitchen.

Both Darry and Soda had already left for work, I opened the fridge grabbing a Pepsi, Darry would go ballistic if he saw me drinking this first thing in the morning.

I opened it taking a mouthful, oh well, what he doesn't know won't kill him.

It was already getting on to 10:45, I grabbed my pack of smokes and headed out the front fly screen thinking I would go see Soda at the DX, maybe I can score another Pepsi off him.

I strolled along talking mouthfuls from my can then pulled out a smoke to light, I breathed in the relaxing nicotine smoke from my cigarette trying to blow out a smoke ring, but it looked more like a train chimney blowing out its steam.

I finished off my Pepsi tossing the can to the ground to kick along the sidewalk.

As I was busily minding my own business I could hear a car slowly trailing me, I put my hand to my back pocket to make sure my blade was there incase I needed it, relieved to feel that it was there, I turn around to see the black Pontiac GTO from the DX the other day behind me.

Shit.

I was still another block away from the DX, maybe I can try to out run them I thought, but my idea quickly went out the window as three Socs jumped out of the car coming towards me.

I tried to backed up away from them, but they came closer and circled in around me making no escape.

I looked them over sizing them up, there was no way I was going to be able to take these three on without any back up. I might as well say my prayers now.

"What do you guys want?" I said trying to sound braver than I was feeling.

"We want payback for the damage you caused to my car." I realised it was his car Curly and I had slashed.

Curly and his stupid ideas, I don't know why I hang with him sometimes, and yet I have to now deal with the aftermath.

The Soc to the left of me grabbed my arm and I strugged to get outta his hold.

I almost freed myself but one of them landed a hard punch to the side of my face, I had to get my bearings back for a second and saw the next punch coming but blocked it just in time landing a hard punch to that Socs stomach making him double over.

I don't think his friend was to pleased with that cause he landed one of his own punches to my gut, it knock the air right outta me causing me to double over, which gave the Soc on my right enough time to land some hard punches to my ribs. I blocked his arm on probably his fifth punch and gave him a hard thump to his nose.

That's when they started pulling out their blades, I pulled mine from my back pocket holding it out infront of me in a firm but loose grip like Dally had tought me all those months ago.

One of the Socs swung his blade at me I took a step back, with him just missing me by inches, as I was stepping away from him, the Soc on my right grabbed me slicing his blade down my arm leaving about a 3 inch sized gash.

I swung my blade at him hitting him in the wrist he had a hold of me with. He let go immediately clutching his hand around his wrist.

Then one of them punched me in the side of the face while the other grabbed me, then someone sliced their blade down the side of my cheek.

They let go of me and all 3 of them hurried back to their car and drove off leaving me.

I could feel the blood oozing from my cheek and tried to wipe it off with the back of my hand, but when I brought my hand away it was covered in a thick deep red blood.

The cut on my right arm was bleeding heavily with blood trailing right down to my wrist, I felt slightly light headed and dizzy for a second, the punches I received to my ribs didn't help matters either.

I shook my head to try and clear it as I stood standing in the one spot, once I felt my head was clearer and I was sure I wasn't going to pass out, I figured I might as well continue my way to the DX, I still wanted another Pepsi, especially after what just happened I need one even more now.

I held my hand clutching my right arm to try and stop the bleeding some.

I could see the DX sign in my view now and quickened up my pace a little.

As I walked into the station Steve was the first to spot me, he jogged over to me grabbing my arm.

"Shit kid, what the hell happened to you?"

"I'm fine Steve, let me go." I said trying to pull out of his grip.

"Like hell you are kid." He tightened his grip on me.

"I said, let me go." I said louder, I came here for Soda not to be hassled by Steve.

I think Soda must of heard me yelling at Steve cause he walked out from the shop, but the instent he saw me his face had worry and anger written all over it. He ran over to me and grabbed my face in his hand lifting my chin up looking at the damage.

"Soda, I'm fine." I whined, not wanting anyone to touch it, it hurt enough without anyone poking at it.

He looked at me raising his eyebrows. "Your not fine kiddo." He spoke in a serious tone.

"See, I told ya kid." Steve said looking pissed.

"Shut up, Steve." I said giving him a glare, no one asked him anyway.

"Make me kid." He glared back at me.

"Alright, that's enough both of you." Soda said getting annoyed with our childish behaviour.

Soda then turned to looked at me.

"Did the Socs do this to you?" Soda asked making direct eye contact. I nodded.

"The same ones that came in here the other day?" I nodded again.

"But Soda I don't want you to go after them, I don't want you getting hurt, please Soda." I begged him, I really didn't want him or any of the gang getting hurt cause of something stupid I did.

"It's ok Pony, come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

"I said I'm fine Soda, I'm gonna go and grab a Pepsi." I said and started walking away from them.

"That kids lost his mind." I heard Steve say from behind me.

I didn't get to far, Soda ran up behind me and grabbed me from the back of my shirt stopping me in my tracks.

He spung me around to face him with an angry scowl on his face. "Have you even looked at yourself? You aren't anywhere near fine. Listen I'll get you your Pepsi, but you need to let me clean you up, Deal?"

"Fine." I huffed.

We walked into the DX shop and he grabbed a Pepsi out from the fridge handing it to me. I removed the bottle top taking a large mouthful of the heavenly drink then followed Soda into the back office, he pulled out a chair for me, I sat down placing my Pepsi on the table infront of me as Soda hunted around for the First Aid kit, he found it and sat it down on the table, he took a seat so he was sitting infront of me facing me.

He grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a cloth, pouring more then necessary amounts of alcohol into the cloth, he held my chin turning my head to the side to disinfect to gash, I pulled away as soon as it touched me feeling the stinging sensation in my cheek.

"You need to stay still honey." He said looking at me.

"But it hurts Soda." I complained.

"I know it hurts kiddo, but you need to let me clean it up, just relax ok." He grabbed my chin again dabbing my cheek with the cloth, I squeezed my eyes closed trying to bear the pain, but I couldn't help pull away again, it was bloody stinging.

"Please stop Soda." I begged him.

"Here, you can hold my hand, but you need to promise to stop moving." I nodded grabbing his hand.

He kept disinfecting my face while I had his hand in a death grip my knuckles turning white and my eyes tightly closed.

"Baby just relax and slow down you breathing, your stressing yourself out more then anything." I didn't realise my breathing was getting fast, I tried to take in some deep breaths to try and even it out a little.

"How's the kid doing?" Steve asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, he's doing good, but I'm gonna need you to do some stitches Steve."

"Yeah, that's fine." Steve took the needle and thread, disinfecting the needle with alcohol. He placed his hand under my chin and began putting stitches in the cut on my cheek.

Soda grabbed a new clean cloth to clean out the deep cut on my arm above my elbow, he tipped more alcohol on to the new cloth then dabbed it on my arm making me jump from the pain.

"Shit kid, you almost had the needle stuck in the side of your face, just sit still would ya." Steve scolded me angrily.

I opened my eyes to look at Soda for comfort, wishing that somehow he could make the pain all disappear.

"I know how much this hurts kiddo, but you need to calm down and stop moving." Soda said, I was still gripping his hand awfully tight the blood rushing away from my pale knuckles making my palm sweaty.

Soda sat the cloth down on the table to let Steve finish off stitching my face without me moving.

After he finished stitching my cheek, Steve started on my arm but he didn't use the cloth like Soda had. He picked up the bottle of alcohol and grabbed my arm with his other hand just below my elbow, then moved my arm so it was running across my stomach, then held it down against my side in a firm grip so I couldn't move it.

"Hold still kid, this might sting a bit." Steve said.

Soda leaned forward placing his hands to the top of my legs weighing them down with his weight so I couldn't jump up, while he was still gripping my hand. I closed my eyes again waiting for the pain, but, oh boy, did it come, as soon as he tipped that bottle up the pain shot right through me. I was hollering and struggling to get outta their hold.

"It's ok honey, just relax it's almost over." Soda said trying to calm me down.

Then Steve tipped up the bottle again pouring more alcohol into the gash, causing me to thrash around violently from the pain. Soda was struggling to keep me still, he really had to use force to hold me down now.

"Calm down kid, I just need to stitch it now." Steve said picking up the needle and thread again.

"Take deep breaths honey, try and relax." Soda spoke in a soothing voice still trying to calm me from the painful ordeal.

I took in a couple of deep breaths trying to relax some, he slowly loosened his firm hold he had on me, while I tried to stay as still as possible while Steve worked putting the stitches in. After he was done stitching he smeared some antibiotic cream over it then wrapped a cloth bandage around it.

"Ok, all done." Steve said after he had finished.

"Thanks, can I go now?" I said softly.

"Not yet, can you stand up for me kiddo, I'm gonna check to make sure your not hurt anywhere else." Soda said standing up from his chair, he placed a hand under my arm helping me up. He lifted up my t-shirt and prodded my already bruised ribs.

"Take a deep breath in for me honey." I did as I was told, he pressed his fingers firmly onto my rib cage causing me to wince.

"Sorry kiddo, just wanted to make sure you had no broken ribs." Soda said sounding relieved that non were broken.

"Ok well, if the kids all back in one piece, I needa get back to work." Steve said heading towards the door.

"Sure Steve." Soda said as Steve moved towards the doorway, he was just heading out when Soda called him again.

"Yeah, Soda?" Steve said standing in the doorway again.

Soda took his eyes off from me and turned towards Steve. "I think I might take Ponyboy home, he needs to rest."

"Yeah, that's fine Soda, I'll finish up here then swing by yours later."

"Thanks buddy, I'll catch you later." And with that Steve headed back out to finish off whatever work he was doing before I showed up.

"I don't need a babysitter Soda, I'll be fine on my own, and plus Darry won't be happy if you miss out on part of your pay." I added the last part hoping he would stay, I really just wanted to be left alone, I didn't feel like having company at the moment.

"You just let me worry about Darry, and I'm not leaving you on your own after what just happen, those Socs could be out there still and I'm not taking any chances, com'on let's go." I followed behind Soda, catching upto him.

...

Bella Lilac


	20. Chapter 20

We made it home, walking up the front porch steps, swinging the fly screen open. I'm surprise that thing is still on its hinges the way everyone comes in swinging it open all the time then letting it slam shut. Soda headed for the bathroom singing out that he was going to take a quick shower to get all the grease off him.

I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge door to grab myself another Pepsi, I didn't end up finishing mine from the DX before.

As I was hunting the shelves for the Pepsi my eyes landed on Two-Bits beers, it made me think back to having those beers with Curly the other day, it made me feel really numb and relaxed after drinking it, it also gave me a good buzz afterwards. I wondered if it'll numb the pain I'm feeling in my cheek and arm, even if it's just for a bit. Shit, then I remember Soda, why does he have to be here anyway, he didn't need to walk me home like some little kid, I can take care of myself.

I could still hear the water running in the bathroom.

I figured I had enough time to at least down one, so at least it could take the edge off of the pain for a while. I grabbed one unscrewing the lid then took a large mouthful of the bitter liquid, I wandered over to the kitchen window staring out at my old oak tree looking at how inviting it looks right about now.

I lifted the bottle up taking another mouthful choking slightly on it before swallowing.

I had drank about half already, I had just taken another mouthful when I felt a sharp whack to the back of my head causing me to choke.

I patted my chest to help it go down then I looked behind me at a very angry looking Soda. Shit, when did he get out I didn't even hear the water turn off, great now I'm in the shit big time.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said angrily snatching the bottle from my hands, that actually just pissed me off, the way he grabbed it from me like that.

"Hey, I'm not done with that." I snapped looking at my half finished beer. I know I should never talk back like that to my brother, but I was fusterated with him.

He scoffed angrily looking at me, "Yeah, you are." He said in a hard voice with his eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm not, see look." I said with a rather cheeky attitude pointing at the bottle.

He went and poured it down the sink. "Now your done." He stated rather firmly to me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He slapped his hand hard down on the kitchen bench causing me to jump and turn my head quickly looking up at him.

"That's enough!" He warned loudly in a strong parental tone.

I gulped praying my backside wasn't next.

"Now, you are going to explain to me what you were doing with this." He spoke firm looking at me. There wasn't much to explain, it was simple I was drinking it, I'm sure he could know that, so that's what I said.

"I was drinking it." I said aloud then quietly to myself, "that is till you took it."

"Pony!" He yelled angrily at me.

"What, you asked me to tell you what I was doing, so I told you." I said with a little attitude.

Obversley I didn't give him the right answer, cause he grabbed me with my good arm turning me around and landed a hard smack to my butt, then landed three more twice as hard after it.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

He kept a firm hold on me, looking me firmly in the eyes.

"Your lucky I'm not putting you over my knee right now, now tell me why you were drinking it, and I know you thought you were gonna get away with it, cause you also did it behind my back while I was in the shower." He said in his parental tone while giving me an angry glare looking in my eyes.

I flinched slightly under his hard gaze before I spoke up, "I thought it might help numb the pain." I said softly, then broke the stare looking down towards the ground.

He shook his head looking rather dissappointed in me. "I don't know where you get these ideas from kiddo, I really don't."

He placed his hand under my chin, so he could look at me again.

"I want you to go sit in your room and think about what you've done, maybe try and get some sleep while your in there." He said glancing at my stitched arm.

I tried to turn so I could go, but he was still holding my arm. He span me around so I had my back to him, and landed three more hard smacks to my backside before letting go.

"That was for your attitude and don't ever let me catch you drinking in this house again." I glanced around at him, biting my lower lip with tears in my eyes. I gave a slight nod then turned back and slowly made my way to my room.

I closed my door behind me sitting down on the edge of my bed, damn beer didn't help my arm at all.

I got up walking over to my pile of books sitting up on the chest of drawers figuring I'd read something to help distract me ignore the pain for a while. I grabbed one then plonked myself down firmly in the middle of my bed. I don't know how long I had read for but I had gone through a quarter of the book, I was desperately craving for a smoke but knew Soda was probably out there somewhere still, I wasn't in the mood to go out there and face him yet.

I opened up my window and prayed no one would come in, I knew I'd catch it big time smoking in the house and on top of getting caught drinking I didn't what to even know what would happen, but I took the chance anyway.

I moved my desk chair so it was by the open window and lit up a cigarette, hoping most of the smell would be swept out.

I leaned my elbow on the window sill staring out into the backyard taking a long puff, I noticed it was moving on to later in the afternoon now as the sun was starting to set, with the sky turning a vibrant pink shade.

My mind was lost as I stared out at the glorious colours displayed in front of my eyes, the pinks were now turning brilliant shades of reds and orange as the golden fire of the sky slowly sank lower.

I sat there mesmerised by the sight infront of me as I sucked in long drags of my smoke, as Darry would say my head was up in the clouds, I couldn't even tell you what I was thinking about but I can tell you I'd forgotten all reality around me.

Put it this way I never heard the door open behind me, or Darry walk in, or him storming loudly over me. I did notice though, him ripping the cigarette out from my fingers burning me slightly as the hot end slid through my fingers, then stubbed it out on the sill.

I could tell by the look of his face he was furious, he didn't have to tell me that, it was plan and simple, I knew I was in deep shit, and I was the only one to blame.

"Ponyboy Michael, you are just asking for a good whipping. I don't know what the hell goes on in that head of yours sometimes. Soda just finish telling me he caught you drinking and now this, how many times have I told you never to smoke in the house, huh? Too many. Do you ever just stop to think a second before you go and do the next stupid stunt? Seriously Pony I feel like I'm constantly repeating myself to you, I'm getting fed up with this behaviour of yours." He yelled, then his voice rose even higher, "And drinking, I don't even know where to begin, this is the third incident in the last couple of weeks, me and Soda have both warned you never to touch that stuff and here you go and do it again. I'm gonna make your ass hurt that much your not ever gonna want to sit down again." He yelled making the walls shake.

He went to grab my arm but I somehow managed to get it out of his reach, then moved as fast as I could away from him jumping onto my bed crawling over to the other side and jumped off, then bolted out the door.

I was running full bolt down the hall turning my head quickly to see where Darry was.

In the split second I had my head turned I didn't notice Soda coming the opposite way. I guess he heard the yelling and wanted to check to make sure everything was ok.

I smashed straight into him at full speed, he would of seen me coming toward him and readied himself to grab me, he managed to keep his balance and held me by both of my arms.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo, what's wrong?" He asked looked at my fearful face.

"Let go of me Soda, let go." I panicked trying to break free from his hold.

I could hear heavy thudding footsteps coming from behind me, causing me to struggle even more. Then there was a jingling sound followed by a sharp sting in my backside. I stopped struggling and turned so I was leaning my back in against Soda for protection, I grabbed Sodas arms holding them firmly around me.

"What happened Darry? I thought you were just going to talk to him." Soda said from behind me.

"Yeah, well, that was the plan, until I caught him smoking in the bedroom." Darry said looking straight at me, then said in a firm tone. "Get here now Pony."

He must think I was stupid if I'd go over to him when he was holding his thick black belt in his hands, I just moved my eyes so they were looking towards the ground.

I'm glad Soda kept his hold around me, I'm sure he could feel my heart pumping in my chest as his arms were wrapped around me.

"Pony, I'm not kidding around." Darry warned me.

When he could see I was not going to cooperate with him, he turned to Soda.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, Soda turn him around right now or you'll get one too." Darry yelled.

"But Darry..." Soda started to say.

"NOW!" Darry roared that loud the walls shook causing me to jump and for Soda to obey his command without questions.


End file.
